


Forced Together

by AzureFangirl



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hate to Love, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Princess!Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFangirl/pseuds/AzureFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the princess of a kingdom neighbouring Asgard, called Solance. You are a free spirit and are shocked to find that your parents have arranged for you to wed Loki. Sent to Asgard you meet the trickster and have an immediate dislike to him, but after a few experiences you start to warm up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HII! So this is my first story here and I am both exited and nervous on how it's going to turn out. Forgive me for any grammatical errors and please tell me what you think of it.

Alive. That's how you felt, rushing past the plains near the border of your kingdom, mounted on your black stallion Demon. From afar you both were an impressive sight to see, Demon's long mane flowing in the wind along with your (h/c) locks, your sword hung to your waist in its scabbard. Every inhabitant in Solance knew of their warrior princess (y/n). 

You were the perfect example of a true member of the royal family, the perfect aesthetic features, skills as a warrior as well as the ability to do magic. Every member of the Royal family could do a form of magic, and each of them had an aura of a specific colour. You yourself had two colours to your magic aura, blue for all positive emotions and black for all negative ones. 

You looked to the sky, seeing how late it was getting, tugging on the reins to make Demon turn around to the direction of palace before he set off again at a gallop. You smiled, stroking his flank and feeling the strong muscles beneath your fingers, Demon was one of the finest horses around. He had been yours since he was a foal, and you had quite an attachment to him. He was intelligent, as well as being one of the fastest horses in all the nine realms. 

The plains slowly started to recede as you saw the outline of the buildings of Solance. The kingdom itself was second in comparison only to Asgard, with beautiful buildings, rich trades and a powerful army, so there was no doubt as to why your kingdom was one of Asgard's closets allies. 

You passed the houses and marketplace, heading up towards the hill on which your home was built, so it overlooked the whole kingdom. You reached the pathway reserved for carriages and horses, and let go of the reins, trusting Demon to steer himself up the cobbled path, while you took in the view. 

It never ceased to amaze you how beautiful your kingdom was, how perfect every part of it seemed. The buildings were lovely, and beyond the city you could see the plains, and could make out the faint outline of the road used by everyone to travel from your kingdom to Asgard. 

The palace itself was a breathtaking sight, made of marble and resting majestically atop the hill. Behind the palace were the great woods, and if you strained your ears you could hear the large waterfall nearby. In your youth you had spent many days exploring the woods and jumping from the top of the waterfall into the icy water below. 

Demon made his way to the entrance of the palace and you dismounted, leading him to the stables, smiling at all the other horses in their stalls that nickered their greeting at you. You personally placed Demon into his stall, making sure he had enough hay before turning around to leave when he nudged you on your shoulder. Smiling, you turned around and waved your fingers, a blue mist circling the open palm of your other hand before a red apple appeared on it, which Demon ate happily. 

Closing the stall door, you headed back to the palace entrance, before climbing up the marble steps. You walked in the hallways heading to your room, nodding and sending a small smile to the servants who greeted you, since you had told them not to bow to you. 

You stopped outside the mahogany doors to your room before stepping inside, and smiled. Your room was unique, the walls were all black, except for one wall that was covered completely in paintings, which you had done one rainy day. The floor was covered in a soft carpet, the fireplace blazing and the large windows showing the perfect view of the waterfall in the woods. There was a shelf of your favourite books you had taken from the library, next to the fireplace where an armchair was kept, a place where you spent winter evenings reading. 

Your closet was large and filled with beautiful dresses, as well as riding clothes and battle armour. There was a smaller door in your room that led to your bathroom, that had a large tub as well as scented candles and different aromatic oils and soaps. 

Smiling, you sat down on your large bed and as soon as you were about to get comfortable, there was an urgent knocking on the door. You opened it to see a soldier outside, a stiff expression on his face as he said, "My lady, their Royal highnesses have summoned you in the throne room." 

You nodded and stepped out of your room, after fixing your windswept hair and removing your sword from your belt. Snapping your fingers, a blue mist surrounded you before your riding pants and plain white shirt disappeared, a light blue dress in their place. 

You walked to the throne room, your mind reeling with reasons as to why your parents had called you. Stephan and Isabella were good parents, but better rulers. They made sure the kingdom prospered and there was peace. Due to this, you had been a bit neglected during your childhood, but it had only taught you to be independent. Your father had striking yet handsome features, you got your (e/c) eyes from him, while you had your mothers' beauty. 

You walked into the throne room, seeing the decorated walls and the high ceiling, your parents looking regal on their thrones. The room was empty besides you three and you have them a low curtsey, before facing them. 

"You both wished to speak to me." You said, raising a questioning brow at them. 

They beckoned you closer, and that's when you noticed tears streaming down your mothers pale cheeks, the grave expression on your fathers face. This made you panic. 

"What's wrong? Mother why are you crying? Father, why won't you answer?" You asked frantically, feeling something horrible was taking place, the feeling so strong tears had already started to well in your eyes. 

Your father took a deep breath, steeled his jaw before speaking, "Its your elder brother, Daniel. The squadron he was leading against the northern rouges was attacked, and he was killed. His funeral will be held in two days time, as soon as his body arrives here." 

After saying this your fathers stony facade broke, large tears streaming down his cheeks as well, while your mothers sobs intensified. It took you a few moments to process it. Your elder brother, with his kind eyes and caring nature, was dead. 

The shock and grief gripped you and you sank to your knees on the cold marble ground, numb. Suddenly you let out a gut-wrenching scream of pain before starting to sob. Your brother, your guardian and protector, the one who had kept you company during your lonely childhood, the one who had taught you how to ride, how to use a sword, taught you how to shoot an arrow, he was gone. 

You kept crying, all three of you behind closed doors, because in front of everyone else you all would have to put on a strong front. The heir to the throne was dead, what would become of the kingdom? The people were sure to panic, and your family had to be the one to steer out of this crisis and ensure the kingdom had a future. And your father already had an idea in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is part two, it explores a few darker themes and shows how you feel about the death. The next chapter will have fighting and all that jazz so be prepared.

You had locked yourself in your room, the black forcefield at the entrance ensuring nobody disturbed you as you mourned for your loss. For those two days you did nothing but cry, you couldn't sleep and you did not eat. Your parents, knowing better, did not bother you, they had their grief to deal with. 

Your brother Daniel had been the perfect heir to the throne, he was strict like your father but compassionate like your mother, and above all, he was loved by the people and in return he loved them. And it was this love that had killed him. 

There had been a rumour that the rouges of the north had taken captives from the city up into their hideout high in the mountains. Immediately your brother had prepared a small squadron of soldiers and had headed to the hideout. Only upon reaching did he realise they had been tricked and lured out, and they were highly outnumbered, yet he fought to his last breath. 

"My lady, your mother has asked for you to be ready, the funeral is in a few hours." You heard a maid say from outside and you barely registered her words, lying on the floor, your tears spent. 

You stood up and looked at your reflection and did not recognise the person looking back at you, her face looked pale and gaunt, her eyes red from crying. The scariest part was that she looked dead, a mere husk of her former self. 

Tearing your eyes away from the mirror, you headed to the bathroom, filling it with water and waving a hand over it so it was steaming hot, before stripping and getting inside. The warm, stinging water helped you put thing into perspective. Daniel was dead, and that left the kingdom without an heir. Your family would have to get through this, you trusted your father to come up with something or the other. You did not even consider the possibility of you becoming queen, it was such a foreign idea that it did not even cross your mind. 

You mulled over things in the water until it started to get cold. Stepping out, you dried yourself and picked out your clothes. You were required to wear black, and it was not that much of an issue since most of your closet consisted of black dresses. 

You picked out a simple black dress, with a high rounded neckline that was fitting until the waist and then flowed to your ankles. It had trumpet sleeves that hung below your knees. Your hair you tied up in a bun, so you looked older. Putting on your black heels, you were ready. 

Walking out, you were escorted by two guards to the carriage, and you looked around, seeing the mournful looks on the faces of the servants you passed and sighed before steeling your expression, you had to be strong for them. 

You saw your parents outside, standing in front of the carriage, both dressed in black before your mother took your hand, gasping a bit when she felt how cold it was. You all took your places in the carriage before it started to move, leading you to the place where the funeral would be held. You looked out the window and saw how all the people had black roses in their hands, and they all followed the carriage in a line. 

When you reached the ground and got off, you were shocked to see the whole city had gathered on the ground, all of them mourning their crown prince. Then you saw it, soldiers carrying the casket on their shoulders and heading towards the grave. Your parents looked grave, but not a tear shed from their eyes, and you copied their expressions. 

As they laid the casket down, you caught a look of your brothers face, his eyes closed and his face peaceful, not a scar on it. It was as if he was asleep, and would awake any moment, send you a smile and wink. In your mind you had imagined him to be covered with bruises and scars after his fight, but seeing him like this was more unnerving. You could have accepted his death if he looked like that, but seeing him now without a mark and looking so peaceful, made the pain worse. He deserved a long life, he deserved to fall in love, rule the kingdom, have children and die peacefully. 

Looking at him getting lowered into the ground and what could have been shattered what resolve you had mustered, and you shuddered, before tears started to flow out of your eyes. 

The world started to get blurry, it seemed to be spinning and the lack of food or sleep started to get to you as you felt dizzy, taking a step before you started to fall, the last thing you saw the concerned face of your parents before everything went black. 

~

You woke up and took in your surroundings, the white walls and the smell of medicine. You were in the hospital wing. You saw the healers moving around attending to patients lying on the beds before you coughed to get their attention. They all turned to you before you saw the head healer Laurel make her way towards you, her green eyes stern and her auburn hair tied away. Her healer robes were spotless despite attending to patients all day. 

"My lady, you are finally awake." She said, smiling slightly. 

She must have seen your confused expression before clarifying, "You have been unconscious for three days my lady. We have checked your vitals, everything is fine. The cause of your fainting was due to fatigue and lack of sustenance. Now if you'd wait here, I'll go get you some food." 

She walked off and you looked around, seeing how every healer was busy attending to someone and you got up, the feeling of revenge coursing through your veins. You sneaked out of the wing, back into the hallways before blending into the shadows. You had a few minutes before they discovered you had disappeared so you headed straight to your room, the need to see the blood of your brothers murderers so strong that all feelings of hunger and fatigue were washed away. 

Inside your room you washed your face, changing into black riding pants and a black shirt, along with a sleeveless black leather vest. Opening up your trunk you removed all your weapons, placing your trusted sword in its scabbard, tracing its hilt that had funeral rites carved in it and small sapphires embedded in it. You had been specific about the swords design, you wanted your victims to see the rites and know it would be the last thing they saw as they died. It was sadistic, but you were like that. 

Hooking it to your belt, you placed your obsidian daggers in your boots, before getting your bow and arrows. Seeing as you were ready, you made your way to the stables, sticking in the shadows and using the secret passageways whenever possible. 

When you finally reached the stables you headed straight to Demons' stall before letting yourself in. Your horse tensed, seeing you in your garb before you placed a placating hand on his forehead, saddling him and then mounting. By now you could hear everyone in the palace looking for you. 

You heard a voice behind you yell, "Princess! Wait!" 

Taking that as your cue you clicked your heels and Demon shot off, running past the stables and neighing angrily at the stable hand that tried to stop him. You willed Demon to run faster, and he did not mind, he had missed you and could understand the pain you were going through. 

You saw your surroundings blur as he ran through the city, and you made him turn a sharp left turning away from the plains towards the northern mountains. Demon was so fast it felt as if you were flying, and you knew you had to see the rouges dead, and only then could you die in peace. 

Your surroundings started to change, Demon was now on the treacherous mountain path, and it started to get colder. You did not care if you would be outnumbered, or if you would get killed, you only cared about satisfying your thirst for blood. 

You could see smoke rising into the darkening sky, and you made Demon head there. As you started to get closer to the hideout, you made Demon slow down before turning him slightly, away from the flat clearing in which you were sure they had set up camp, but higher up the path, so you could have a good view of the place. 

The clearing came up in sight beneath you and you made Demon halt before dismounting, heading to the edge of the path so you could see the clearing below. You saw a few tents, as well as a large fire with around thirty men sitting around it, one wearing a headdress to show he was the chief. Looking around you saw at least ten men on different points of the clearing as well as at a further distance from it, keeping watch. 

Unhooking your bow, you took out an arrow and hooked it in, aiming before exhaling and letting it go, so it hit one of the guards in the chest and he fell to the ground dead. You repeated this process until all but one guard was left standing. He was about to move and you aimed, letting go of the string and watching the arrow embed itself in his neck before the slumped to the ground. 

You smiled in satisfaction, you never missed, before looking down and seeing that the men were still oblivious to the guards' deaths, drinking away and singing off key. Suddenly the chief stood up, and you froze, thinking you had been discovered. 

You relaxed when he raised his glass and started speaking in a loud voice, "My fellow companions, this is yet again a night of celebration. We celebrate the death of the crown prince Daniel. That bastard would have led to our eradication as soon as he took to the throne and we will survive to see our goal fulfilled, the Royal family in chains and Solance under my rule. I take delight in the fact that it was my sword that killed him, how I attacked him from behind and stabbed him through the heart. So this night is ours, we are a step closer to our goal!" 

"To our goal!" The other men yelled in unison before drinking from their glasses. The chief's words made your blood boil, and you took a deep breath, calculating the distance from your position to the clearing beneath you, about 25 feet. The odds seem good enough, and you shrugged before letting out a war cry and jumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this was a miserable chapter and I apologise, the story will get better as we move on. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay so this chapter had blood and fighting and stuff so you have been warned. Also I have a flight in a bit so I apologise cause the chapter is very short. Hopefully when I'm back and the jet lag has disappeared I'll write a few nice long chapters to make it up to you guys. Enjoy!

Every eye was on you as you landed on the ground, and you stood to your full height, an imposing figure. Everyone seemed frozen, not one of the men registering what was going on.

"G-G-Ghost!" One man stuttered, pointing at you with a shaky finger. 

You rolled your eyes at his stupidity, removing your dagger from your boot, and in one fluid moment you threw it at the man, and the blade embedded itself between the mans' eyes, and he fell to his knees, before dropping headfirst to the ground. 

The death of their comrade knocked sense into the rouges, who a minute ago were frozen and now were charging at you, their swords drawn. 

You removed your sword, took a deep breath before whispering, "This is for you brother," and then charging at them. 

Keeping a tight grip at the hilt, you shoved the blade into the stomach of the man that was closest to you, before removing it and seeing the steel was covered in blood and swinging your arm, so it slit the man's throat, who had been trying to sneak up behind you. 

The rest of the fight you feel into a rhythm, parry, slash, stab, dodge and then again parry. Your movements were fluid, and you could anticipate the enemies moves. You were completely at peace, albeit while killing people. 

Every time a man fell to the ground, you felt as if you were breaking free from shackles. You paused for a moment, to count how many people were left, and you saw three, and the chief was missing. 

This one moment pause was all one of the men needed, he slashed his sword and it cut your cheek, and the shock of the fact that you had been hit made you drop your sword, as your hand went to your cheek. It was not that deep, and it stung a bit. You brought your hand to the light, and saw blood. This made you angry, very angry. 

You waved your hand, causing the man to go flying backwards and hit the ground with a crunch. You glared at the other two before twirling your fingers, making them both float upwards, and you clenched your fists, so they were both in an invisible chokehold. You let them fall to the ground when they stopped struggling and sighed happily, they were all dead. You bent down to pick up your sword and you saw a pair of boots behind you as you were grabbing it. 

You stood up and whirled around, seeing the chief standing there with a sword in hand. He smiled maliciously before shoving his sword forward to stab you in the stomach, and you grabbed it by its blade. 

The chief's eyes widened in horror as he saw your blood taint the swords' blade as you gripped it tight, before tugging it towards you. Holding it by the hilt you looked the chief in the eye before saying, "If you were half a man as any you would have attacked from the front, and not stabbed him in the back." 

He suddenly fell to his knees, howling in pain and you smiled, you had silently cast a spell on him, that would make his blood boil and his insides twist. You stopped the torture and he inhaled sharply, before you stabbed him in the heart with his own sword. You smiled grimly, it was done. 

You got your sword, cleaning the blood off it before snapping your fingers, so your dagger and arrows removed themselves from the dead bodies and floated towards you. You placed the weapons in their designated places before whistling for Demon, and he came thundering down the path in a gallop, and in one swift motion you mounted him. You made Demon stop, before you waved your hand, and all the bodies started to catch fire before you spoke in a loud voice, reciting an ancient curse, "May your souls never find peace, may they suffer till the end of time. Let this place hold witness to my hate and my curse." 

You shook the reins, and Demon shot off, the clear night sky marred by the smoke arising from the bodies. You felt light, happy even and you let out a short sadistic laugh. It was done-he was avenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologise for how short it was, in the next few the plot will develop and it won't be so depressing, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello younglings!! Soo since I am stranded in Dubai I decided to write. The plot starts from here onwards so enjoy!!

"This is the height of irresponsibility (y/n)! You are the only hope Solance has and you go on a rouge killing spree!" Shouted your father and you winced at his words, trying to speak, but he cut you off, "And what's more is that you fled the hospital wing, without having any food or taking something for your health. It's been more than five days and you haven't eaten a thing." 

"But father-" you tried only to be cut off by your mother, "We are very disappointed in you." 

This made you angry, who were they to judge. "It's not fair! He was your son too! And yet you sit here as if nothing has happened, and when I took revenge I am in the wrong?!" You yelled, finally loosing your patience. 

You were about to say a bit more, but your father raised his hand, silencing you before he said, "The pain of our loss runs deep, yet we have our loyalty to the kingdom first. For now, you are to go to your room and stay there till you are summoned. Food will be sent to you, and I want it all to be finished. As for your injuries, you may go to the hospital wing." 

You shook your head before saying, "I'll heal myself." 

With a mock bow, you left the throne room, wondering how you had gotten into this mess. Well yes you had escaped, and not had food for almost a week, and taken on a clan of rouges by yourself, and cast an ancient curse but that was okay. 

You had returned from your little escapade and put Demon in his stall, and were about to sneak into your room when a guard had found you and said your parents had summoned you to the throne room. When you had arrived they had proceeded to yell at you for quite some time, and now you were confined to your room. 

You went inside, closing the door before rushing to the bathroom, wanting to rub off the dirt, blood and grime. You filled the tub with warm water, pouring in your favourite rose scented oil into the water before stepping inside and sighing in content. You scrubbed yourself and washed your hair, and as you soaked in the water you concentrated before touching your cut palm with your index finger and watched it slowly heal, the skin join together till it looked as if it had never been cut. You repeated this procedure, touching your cut cheek until you felt it heal completely, after which you soaked for a while and then stepped out, smelling like roses. 

Wrapping a robe around yourself you browsed on what to wear before settling on a plain blue sleeveless halter dress that had a loose flowing material, which you paired with an armlet. You started to slowly brush through your hair, untangling the knots and you fell into a rhythm, until you heard a knock at the door. 

You opened it to see your lady in waiting, Olivia standing there with a tray of food. "Glad to see you back miss." She said and you smiled, opening the door and gesturing for her to come inside. 

Olivia was about your age, maybe a few years older and was quite pretty, with long black hair, gentle hazel eyes and a kind smile. You treated her more as a friend and confidant than as a servant, and she in turn was fiercely loyal to you. 

You snapped your fingers, a small table and two chairs appeared in the middle of your room, and Olivia raised an eyebrow as you sat down, patting at the other chair before she relented, setting down the tray. 

You opened the lid to see vegetable soup, an array of breads and fruits as well as pieces of grilled meat. As usual, your parents thought you were malnourished and had sent enough food to feed ten. 

"Well Olivia we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you happily be my companion and help me finish the food or the hard way, which involves edible objects flying at you." You said in a casual tone before Olivia giggled, picking up a piece of bread. 

You waited until she had taken a bit more food before you started to eat, having more fruit since you needed the energy. Only when you started to eat did you realise how ravenous you were, and soon the tray was empty, and both Olivia and your stomachs were full. 

Olivia got up, taking the tray and saying, "If you'll excuse me miss. Also, their majesties wanted you to meet them in the throne room as soon as you were done eating." 

You nodded, thanking her before sighing, wearing your silk slippers and making your way towards the throne room yet again. You mentally prepared yourself for another lecture, or worse, more confinement. 

When you entered the room and saw your parents smiling, your eyes widened, something was definitely wrong. Ignoring your natural instinct of running to the stables and mounting Demon, you stood your ground before asking, "What did I do this time? I had my food and I stayed in my room-" 

Your mother cut you off saying, "Yes dear, we know. Your father wanted to talk to you." 

Hearing this your father had a rather pained expression on his face as he started to choke on his spit. It was a rather comical situation, your mother patting your fathers' back who was coughing and clearing his throat-graceful. 

He calmed down before taking a deep breath and saying, "Yes well let's get this over with shall we. Dear, now that Daniel has passed away you are the only heir left to the throne, thus the future of Solance rests in your hands." 

Your expression must have seemed fearful as your father continued, "Do not fear child, we have a plan. As you know, you must have a husband before you become queen, who can rule besides you and so your heirs can then rule after you." 

"But father, I can only marry a prince, and what prince would be willing to leave his own kingdom for ours?" You asked, still confused. 

"My dear I have one in mind. While you were unconscious, we were in contact with our closest ally Asgard and it is decided. You shall-" 

You cut off your father by yelling, "I can't marry Odin!" 

"Not Odin, you're to marry Loki of Asgard." Said your father proudly and you started to choke on your spit, it apparently ran in the family. 

When you could breathe normally you immediately protested, "I can't marry him! I can't marry at all! I'm too young!" 

"It is done my child. You must, for the sake of your kingdom. It is all planned, you will go to Asgard a few weeks prior to your wedding, make yourself familiar there and you will stay there until I pass on, after which you and your husband shall return here as King and Queen." Said your father. 

Suddenly, the throne room felt suffocating, and you needed fresh air, so you turned on your heel and ran. Your feet know where to take you, and you ran outside to your private balcony and gardens. The marble floor was cool against your bare feet, as your shoes had come off in your attempt to flee. You could smell the exotic scents of the flowers, and you ran until you reached the edge of the balcony, so you could see the whole kingdom, before sinking to your knees and starting to cry. 

Your life had barely started, and now you were to be shipped off to a foreign court, married to a man you barely knew and had heard gruesome stories about, and most of all you had to leave Solance, your home. Yes it was temporary, but you would miss it so much. You gazed at the view, seeing the city, the markets, the plains and the mountains, as well as the road that would lead you to your new home. 

You heard footsteps and wiped your tears, turning to see your father standing there, his hands up in a placating gesture. He sat down next to you before placing a tentative hand on your shoulder and saying, "My dear I know it seems unfair but it is the only way, the preservation of Solance is above all else. And if not for Solance then do it for your brother." 

You nodded, steeling your expression before asking, "What must I do?" 

Your father smiled sadly before saying, "As is custom you must pack every belonging of yours and take it with you, along with your lady in waiting, Olivia. You will travel to Asgard before us, and we will arrive only a few days before the wedding. Now I don't have to tell you how to behave or how to act, just know that how you and the prince take to each other affects the kingdoms future." 

You nodded before getting up, excusing yourself and going to your room, where you closed the door and sighed, before pacing the room and planning. Yes you would do it, for Daniel. Besides, how bad could Loki be? You had heard a lot about him, but the stories seemed too exaggerated, as if it was done more as a performance than an actual reaction. You were intrigued, and your sense of duty prepared you. 

Not wanting to be alone you walked out, heading to the stables and when you reached, you made your way into Demon's stall, who nickered happily at seeing you. You stroked his forehead, before hugging him and whispering, "We're going to be leaving for a new home boy, and you're going to love it. I'll still take care of you, and we'll be there for each other." 

He nickered in response, nuzzling the top of your head in a display of affection, and you stood there for a while, taking in his smell of hay and apples before removing yourself from him, and letting yourself out of the stall before heading to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! The next chapter idk when it'll be up...Hopefully before my next flight. Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it isss!! I'm sorry it's so short but I wrote this while at the Dubai airport, renting an hour of wifi. Your comments made my day, so this is for you guys. Enjoy!

The next week had been a blur for you, all you did was pack, every single dress, your painting supplies, your books-everything. All the servants had been very helpful, and before you knew it, the day had arrived. 

You woke up at sunrise, feeling tired since you had spent the night tossing and turning. Getting up you took a long bath before drying yourself with a wave of a hand. Choosing what to wear was essential, it had to be modest yet flattering, and as much as you wanted, you couldn't wear black. 

You were about to give up when something caught your eye and you reached into the trunk, taking out a dark green corset dress, with sheer full sleeves and gold flowers embroidered onto it. You slipped it on and looked at your reflection, it flattered you well. You also picked out a gold circlet in place of your crown, you had to show you were royalty. Slipping on gold sandals, you were ready. 

Looking around your room you saw how it looked bare, your books gone, everything else packed in trunks to be taken with you to your new home. Stepping outside your now bare room, you let your servants carry the remaining trunks to the carriage that awaited you. You took in the hallways, the tapestries and sighed, you would miss your home. 

You headed outside, and saw Demon tied to a side of the carriage and smiled, he would accompany you to Asgard. You saw your parents standing at the steps to bid you farewell and you sighed, steeling your expression before going to say goodbye. You said goodbye to your mother, who hugged you and held on too tight, and then your father, whose tears wet your cheek as he hugged you before letting go, wiping his cheeks and then smiling at you before saying, "Make me proud." 

You nodded, stepping into the carriage before Olivia joined you, not bothering to wipe the tears that leaked out of her eyes. The door closed and you looked out the window to see your home, your parents and your old life. You wiped the single tear that leaked out of your eye, before leaning back and closing your eyes tight. 

As you passed through the city, you saw the townsfolk follow you, carrying white roses with them and following your carriage. This made tears come back to your eyes, and you realised how important this was for them. You waved a hand, making it rain white roses before wiping away your tears, you had to stop crying. As you saw the carriage get onto the road you sighed, this was your new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry at how brief this is, the next one will be longer I promise. Bye!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, im sorry it took so long to update, jet lag is a bitch. I tried to make this chapter as long as i could, i hope i didn't disappoint! Enjoy!

The journey itself you paid no attention to, staring listlessly out the carriage window at the surroundings you passed. Olivia, concerned, tried to muster up a conversation, but after a while deduced that you were in no mood to speak. When you felt as if you could not sit in the carriage for one more moment, you rode on Demon, and that was the only time you looked alive. 

The journey would take one full day and night, so you were to arrive at Asgard by morn. You were dreading the first meeting between you and the royals, but were comforted by the tales that Queen Frigga was a kind woman, and Thor a jovial individual. If only the same could be said about your intended. Whereas some stories about him were quite far fetched, surely he did not have young girls no older than fifteen uprooted from their homes in the village to be sent to the palace for his pleasures; and neither did he eat the hearts of his fallen enemies, Loki was still not the type one could call kind or jovial.

In attempts to cope with the upcoming events, you had blocked away all thoughts of marriage to Loki, and to make yourself more comfortable you planned as if it were a battle strategy, the target being to secure yourself a place in the palace as well as earn the respect, if not feelings, of Loki. 

Since the carriage was not to stop until it arrived at the palace gates, you were given food inside the carriage, which you mostly handed over to the soldiers from the small squadron that were accompanying you or to Olivia, since you were content with just an apple. 

As night started to near, you muttered a quick prayer to whoever was listening before closing your eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep. The next morning you were awoken by Olivia, who helped you freshen up a bit, and you snapped your fingers, making your dress unwrinkle and your appearance look fresh before you said wryly, “It’s a wonder how a little bit of magic can cover up everything.” 

Olivia gave you a sad smile before leaning towards you and placing her hand above yours become saying, “Worry not my lady, everything will fall into place in the end.”

You smiled when you heard the words, the saying had been used in Solance, and they gave you comfort, as well as determination to see your kingdom persevere. You would see this through, no matter how hard it would be. 

Olivia gasped and said, “My lady look,” while pointing to the window.

You shifted a bit and looked out the window to see the royal palace, looking even more ethereal bathed in the sun’s light. As beautiful as it was, along with the other buildings you had passed, you thought they showed more extravagance and pomp than the buildings at home. No doubt they were splendid, but they lacked the simple and delicate charm of those back home, and this made your heart ache for Solance, the city of white marble rather than Asgard, the city of gold. 

The large gates to the palace opened, and your carriage headed to the entrance, where you could make out a few figures standing at the end of the small steps that led up to the tall front doors of the palace. No doubt servants sent by the family to greet you, you thought before fixing your posture as the carriage came to a stop and you heard a fanfare of trumpets, before your title was announced by the herald. 

Then the carriage doors opened and you took a deep breath, before taking the coachman’s hand and stepping you gracefully, and standing tall. You were surprised to see the Queen standing a few meters ahead, facing you and smiling, while the two princes stood behind her, yet your expression remained neutral. You waited until Olivia was by your side, and then you walked towards Queen Frigga, standing in front of her, before giving her a curtsey appropriate to her status, rising up and smiling at her before saying, “My Queen, I apologize for the trouble my arrival has caused, you shouldn’t have waited for me outside.”

She smiled, placing her hands on your shoulders before saying, “Nonsense my dear, it was no trouble at all. You are welcome here. Meet my sons.”

At this cue, Thor stepped forward since he was older and you took in this time to observe him. He walked with confidence, and had a vibrant, larger-than-life aura about him. No doubt he was handsome, but he was not your type. He took your hand, before kissing it and saying, “My lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

You smiled at him, replying, “As is mine to meet you, my lord.”

He stepped away and now the other male stepped forward, and when you looked at him you were sure your eyes widened. You had expected to see a short, sniveling prince who was hideous compared to his brother, not this gorgeous man. His porcelain face was perfect, his cheekbones sharp enough to cut diamonds, his lips shapely even though they were pulled into a sneer as his stunning emerald eyes glowered at you, his jet-black hair slicked back. He was a good few inches taller than you and you saw him start to smirk, before you realized you had been staring at him with fascination. You snapped out of your trance before he nodded his head at you, saying in a curt voice, “Princess.”

This made you angry, he thought you would stare at him and be completely smitten, and you replied with an equally curt voice, “Prince.”

As soon as you had said this, he turned on his heel and walked inside, followed by his brother. This made you even angrier; who did he think he was? Still, you managed a smile at Frigga, who led you to your rooms after informing you that your things would be delivered. Olivia’s quarters were right beside yours, and you thanked the Queen before excusing yourself, and were informed that you would meet them in the dining hall for dinner. 

Walking into your chambers you saw that they were of a fairly large size, if a bit smaller than your previous room. There was adequate furniture, including a bed, a couch, a dressing table etc, along with a large closet. You looked inside and your eyes widened when you saw it was already filled with beautiful dresses. There was a small tub at the corner of the room, and you peeked out the window to see the gardens, which you made a mental note to explore later on. You sat down on your bed before taking a deep breath, you had survived the first meeting with your fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thats done, do tell me how you liked it, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the chapter, hope you guys liked it!

Loki was pacing in his room, mulling over the events that just took place. For once the stories had not been wrong, you were absolutely radiant, but then again, you could be a proud, vapid person with all looks and nothing else. 

When you first got off the carriage and he saw you, especially in his colours, he did not know what to think. And then, you had stared at him, but not in the cold glare or look of fear he was used to, instead you looked at him as if he were a magnificent tapestry, and this confused him. Usually, everyone looked at Thor, he was just the second choice, not good enough. You confused him, and intrigued him, and he did not like being confused. After all he was Loki the silver-tongue, Loki the trickster. 

He sat down on his bed, and your (e/c) orbs flashed into his mind, before he checked himself; this was something he was getting forced into, he should not fall weak. These few weeks were crucial, if he handled this well enough then he should be rid of you forever. 

Odin had approached him just a few days ago, stating he was to be married to the princess of Solance, and that was all, Loki could not even protest, since Odin then headed off with his hunting party, and who knew when he would be back. Till his return Loki had vented his anger on the servants as well as his family. Now that you were here, he had to put up his guard even more. Loki could not risk having feelings for someone again, not after her. 

Shaking his head to rid him thoughts of her, he decided he would be outright rude and unapproachable, well more than he usually was. With this thought in his mind he left his room for dinner.

~

You took a long bath before drying yourself, wearing your underclothes and sitting in front of your mirror before starting to brush your hair, looking at your reflection. You kept repeating your movements, getting distracted by the emerald eyes you had seen earlier. 

As much as you were hating yourself for it, you found Loki very attractive. Thor was handsome, but so was Loki, albeit a different type of handsome. If only he was half as polite as the rest of his family. You tried not to resent him, and convinced yourself that he would be a better host at dinner. 

There was a knock on the door and you got up, before covering yourself with a robe and going to open the door. You saw it was Olivia, and you let her inside. She smiled at you before saying, “My lady I must get you ready for dinner.”

You nodded at her words before saying, “This night, you choose what I must wear.”

She headed to your wardrobe, opening it and taking out a black dress and you smiled before heading behind the partition curtain and putting it on. You went out and looked at your reflection. It was a v-neck, with long sleeves, and was form hugging until the waist, where the material flowed to the floor. It was rather plain, but it made you feel comfortable. Olivia made you sit down before she tied your hair up in an elegant up do, a few strands framing your face. It looked a bit incomplete to you, so you opened your jewellery box and took out a diamond choker, with a large emerald set in its middle. 

You put on your shoes before taking a deep breath, you were ready. Dismissing Olivia you headed to the dining hall, having requested a map of the castle and learning it by heart so you would not get lost. You stood outside the double doors, readying yourself before the doors opened, and your title was announced. You stepped into the light, and the first thing that caught your eye was the large table that took up most of the rooms’ capacity, and seated upon it nobles of different ranks, those with the highest sitting as close to the head of the table where Odin would take his place. 

You took a deep breath and started walking to the table and felt every eye on you, and you held you head high, you were the heir to Solance, you were a warrior-a few stares would not scare you. When you reached the head of the table you saw Frigga, Thor and Loki already seated, Frigga on the right to Odin’s seat, with Loki next to her. Thor sat to the left, across Frigga, and there was an empty seat next to him. You were to sit across Loki, just great. 

You headed to your seat before greeting everyone and sitting down. Thor tried to make conversation with you to make you feel more comfortable, since Loki was staring at you. You turned to look at Loki and stared right into his eyes, where you saw surprise. You looked harder, and that’s when you saw it. His aura, the core of his magic, seemed to surround him, and you yourself were surprised. It was green, and swirled around him like mist. You blinked, and it was gone, but you could tell it was powerful. He must have seen your aura, thus the surprise. 

You were about to send him a smile, when the doors banged open and in walked Odin, sauntering towards his seat. The expression on Loki’s face said it all, this dinner would be one of the longest in your life and you internally cringed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios amigos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the chapters up! It took longer to update, i fell ill and im feeling a bit better now, but its still going to take a week before im normal again, and ill try to update in the next few days. Hope you guys like the chapter!

As Odin made his way to his seat, everyone started to rise from theirs, and you internally scowled before doing so yourself, you gave respect only to those who earned it. Odin was dressed in all his glory, and was clearly showing off his position. He stood at his seat for a moment, looking around at every one until his eyes rested on you, and you met his gaze head on. This must have impressed him as he inclined his head to you before sitting down, and everyone followed suit. 

He clapped his hands once, and the feast began. Servants carrying large dishes containing all types of food made their way to the large table before setting them down. There was an array of meats, as well as broths and exotic fruits. Every food imaginable was on that table and seeing so much made you feel guilty, even a quarter of this food could have fed an entire starving village. 

You pushed away all gloomy thoughts as the servants then started making plates of the foods and presenting them to the guests. One servant was to cater to each guest, presenting each food to the guest and if they liked it then it was to be consumed. Several plates made their way in front of you, yet you could not decide on what to eat, so you settled on poached partridge that had been cooked perfectly. This you had with a bit of wine, and as you ate, you observed those around you. When this was done, dessert was brought on and the same manner of serving repeated. 

You ate a bit of fruit, before leaning back and observing those around you more carefully. You caught Loki staring at you before you raised a playful brow, and he looked away hastily causing you to smirk. Suddenly, Odin stood up, goblet in hand. 

“Revered guests! Raise your glasses to welcome the princess of Solance (y/n)! May she and my son find happiness!” he said before raising his glass, and the rest of the guests followed suit, except Loki and yourself that is.

Odin sat down again, and everyone resumed their meal. Turning to you, Odin said, “My dear, you are more beautiful than the rumors say. My son is quite lucky.”

Sending the king your best fake smile, you gave him a diplomatic answer, “My king you compliment me too much, only time will tell who is lucky.”

He smiled, turning back to his drink while Loki stared at you intrigued. You had not basked in the compliment, instead indirectly hinted you might turn out to be lucky. He was about to start smiling before he controlled himself, he had to prove you wrong and get rid of you, if it were the last thing he did. 

Despite his father being more in control of his words tonight, Loki was still tense, it would take a second for Odin to loose control and have another outburst. Despite all the tension he was surprised by your behavior, and the fact that you were able to do magic. He had seen your aura, it was a blue as the sky, and he could tell you were powerful. 

As the feast ended, everyone got up and started to leave, and you followed suit, making your way towards your room. Despite all your concerns, the feast had not been so bad, maybe, just maybe you could be happy here. You changed into a nightdress, carefully placing your choker back into your jewellery case. Opening your bun you let your hair fall before you lay down on your bed, making yourself comfortable and then staring at the ceiling. After a while your eyes closed and you had the same dream.

You were on the plains of Solance, with your brother and you were playing chase. You were running after him and he was laughing, until he came to a stop and turned to face you while the skies darkened, and he started to scream in pain. You called his name, trying to reach him and when you did, he crumpled before you and faded away into nothing. 

You woke up screaming, sitting up straight before breathing heavily, pushing hair away from your face as you took in your surroundings, you were not in your old room. The days’ events came rushing back to you, you were in Asgard and you sighed, finally having control of your erratic breathing before lying back down. The rest of the time you tossed and turned, despite having no more dreams.

~

You were woken up by the knocking at your door, and you told the person to enter, and saw Olivia come inside as you sat up. You were tired, you slept but not well. Olivia gave you a sympathetic smile, before going to the tub and drawing you a bath, pouring in scented oils. As you started to undress, she turned her back and began to pick out an outfit for the day before starting to speak, “My lady, you must join the family for breakfast. What would you like to wear today?”

“Black. Or something that has black in it.” You said from the tub, rubbing soap onto your skin and washing your hair. 

“But my lady-” she started before you cut her off. 

“I still mourn my brother, and keeping in mind all that has been taken from me, please Olivia, grant me this.” 

Olivia heeded your request and took out a dark green dress that had a black sheer layer over it, which you put on after drying yourself. Your hair she tied into a side fishtail braid, and you took out gold bracelets to wear. After putting on your shoes you left the room, Olivia being dismissed.

You made your way to the dining hall and stepped inside, seeing how the only seats occupied were at the head or the table by the royal family. You greeted them and sat down on your place, before seeing that Loki was not to be found. Seeing your confusion Frigga immediately said, “Loki has slept in and will have breakfast in his room. He sends his regards.”

You knew he had not slept in yet you nodded before helping yourself to some buttered bread and porridge. There was much else to eat but you had little appetite, still feeling a bit tired. “How did you sleep my lady?” asked Thor.

“Well, thank you.” Was your automatic reply, as you continued with your food. 

When you were done you got up, excusing yourself before heading back to your room, summoning Olivia. When she arrived you asked if she had eaten her breakfast before you two started to unpack your things.

Your dresses hung into the large wardrobe, and this task of unpacking kept you busy for a few hours until there was a knock at your door. Olivia got up to see who it was and you heard a voice say, “The princess has been summoned by queen Frigga. If she would follow me.”

You got up, slightly confused as you made your way out, Olivia in tow as you followed the servant through the hallways and you took in the gilded walls, and the expensive tapestries. She came to a stop in front of a door before knocking and then opening it. You went inside, and saw it was quite large and comfortable, with huge couches, vases filled with flowers on surfaces, and a large balcony that overlooked the kingdom. Queen Frigga sat on one of the couches, a handmaiden standing behind her at attention. You made your way to the queen before bowing your head and saying, “My Queen, how may I be of use?”

“Do sit down my dear.” She said in a friendly voice, gesturing to a place beside her, which you took.

She placed her hands over yours before saying, “I have called you today so we can discuss your future. I know how difficult it must be to be away from home, and I applaud your strength and will. Loki may seem distant, but he’s not a bad person. All he knows is that he is to be married, the fact that later you both will return to Solance to rule is unknown to him, and it is best to keep it that way until after the wedding. My dear these few weeks will be difficult, but know that we are on your side throughout this.” 

You smiled at her words, conveying her thanks before there was another knock on the door, and a middle-aged woman stepped in, carrying a notebook and quill with her.

“This is Asta, your wedding planner. Every day at this time for about two hours she will join us to discuss the wedding.” Said Frigga, and you greeted Asta.

She sat down and started to list all the royal weddings she had planned and you assumed that you would not have to see Loki all day, something you did not mind. You listened as Asta spoke, before Frigga cleared her throat, and brought Asta back to the main topic. 

Just as she was about to start speaking again the door banged open and in walked Loki, glowering with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me what you think, whether you like the story uptill now, and whether you have any suggestions on how the characters should behave, especially Loki, since he is rather difficult and complex to write about. byee!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been by far the most difficult chapter to write, i tried to stay true to the characters as well as show a new side of theirs, i hope you guys like it. The comments and the kudos have literally made my day, thank you guys so much. Enjoy!

You were immediately on guard, Loki looked as if was about to murder someone. Frigga, either oblivious or blatantly ignoring Loki’s anger, smiled at him and said, “Loki dear, I’m so glad you could join us. Do sit down.” 

Your eyes widened, Frigga had invited Loki. Well, he had a right to plan the wedding as well, but it was the last thing you expected. He scowled before taking a seat next to you. Being in such close vicinity with Loki gave you the chance to observe him, which you did. You could not get over the fact that he was so good looking, his cheekbones could carve marble. You desperately wanted to touch his cheekbones, yet you resisted this urge, choosing to live instead. 

Asta cleared her throat awkwardly before saying, “Now that everyone is present, I will continue. The planning will be done in a systematic way, tell me what you need and it will be done.”

Frigga nodded, gesturing her to continue, which she did. 

“So lets start with the guests. Obviously close friends of the royal family, as well as acquaintances, plus political allies. Do the bride and groom have anyone they want to invite specifically? Of course a list will be taken from each about their guests, its best to start now and get their responses so we can make preparations accordingly, that is food, decorations, seating etc. Well, there’s a lot to do.” 

You took in all that she said and took a deep breath, this was a lot to take in. You were going to marry the man sitting next to you and you had barely said two words to him. 

Frigga was listing the guests while Asta jotted them down, and you zoned out, thinking about Daniel. Oh how you wanted him to be there for your wedding, and it broke your heart that he would never see you as a bride, joke with you about your future husband. 

“(y/n) are you listening dear?” you heard Frigga say, concern etching her face. 

The room seemed to constricting, despite the open curtains and the balcony, and you started to have difficulty breathing. 

“I need a moment.” You said before getting up shakily, and then running out the door. 

As you ran Frigga turned to her son and said, “Loki after her, see if she’s all right.”

Loki scowled but got up, walking briskly after you. Your feet were leading you across the halls, and before you knew it, you were outside in the gardens. Still, you ran, until you reached a large willow tree that had a marble bench next to it. You stopped and sunk to your knees, holding your head in your hands before starting to cry. No matter how much you tried you could not defeat your demons, no matter how much you fought you could not keep the guilt at bay. Yes, you had avenged your brother, but was it enough? Some part of you still felt indebted, and another still felt the need for revenge. It was driving you insane, and crying was your only outlet, so you did, until you felt an arm wrap around your shoulder. Letting your hands fall to your lap, you looked up and saw those emerald eyes again. Tears were still streaming down your face as you shook with sobs, and Loki sighed, before looking straight ahead, his arm still around your shoulder, and he held you as you cried. 

Loki had followed you out into the gardens, and seen you break down. Whatever it was, you seemed to be in deep sorrow, and as heartless as he wanted to seem, he could not leave you there alone. So he kneeled down beside you, and wrapped an arm around your shaking shoulders. When you looked up at him with your tear stained face, he saw the pain in your eyes. He looked on ahead, wanting to give you privacy, but still not letting go of your shoulder. 

After a while, you stopped and wiped your eyes. Loki removed his arm from your shoulder and said in a venomous voice, “If anyone finds out about this, I will make sure you leave Asgard within the hour.”

With this he got up and walked off, or at least you thought he did. When you got up he was standing there waiting, and you walked to him before saying, “Thank you.”

He was surprised before he shrugged it off, walking ahead and waiting so you followed him. As you walked back into the palace, you saw people in the hallway look at you two with surprise. You held your head high, making sure your face betrayed no emotion as you walked behind Loki. He led you to your room before waiting outside the door. When you caught up to him, he opened it and you stepped inside, sending him a smile as he closed it. You leaned against the door, hearing his footsteps as he walked away and then noticed you were still smiling. 

One thing you knew for sure, you now did not believe a word of the stories, the Loki you saw today was one you wanted to get to know better. 

~

Frigga, sensing you needed some time had said she could handle the planning for a few days, and until then food would be delivered to your room, unless you wanted to join them. 

You were still surprised about the days events and requested dinner be brought to you in your room. You ate sparingly, sharing most with Olivia before changing into your nightdress and falling asleep. 

You woke up in the morning with a plan in mind, to get to know Loki better. After yesterday you could tell he was not a bad person, he was misunderstood and that caused him to lash out. You could relate to that, and you wanted to get to know the man underneath all the layers of defense. 

You carried out your usual morning routine, taking a bath and then dressing in a robe as you had breakfast in your room. For some reason today seemed like a good day, and you felt much better than you had in weeks. 

Olivia noticed this change and asked, “What does my lady want me to choose for her today?”

You smiled at her and said, “Make me look like me.”

She understood, smiling as she rummaged through your wardrobe before taking out a blue dress which you put on. It had a lace bodice and spaghetti straps, and it was comfortable yet elegant. Your hair you kept open, and you smiled at your reflection in the mirror, you looked like the old you, before Daniel’s death and the betrothal. 

Taking a deep breath you picked up your favourite book, slipping on your sapphire necklace that had been a birthday present from your brother and then walking out the door. 

You roamed the hallways, keeping an eye out for Loki, and just as you were about to give up you saw him turning into a corner and disappearing. You hurried after him and then called out, “My lord!”

He turned around and you smiled at him, before asking, “I was going out in the gardens to read, would you care to join me?”

The look on his face was of absolute surprise and shock, and you wished you could capture it somehow. Was it really the first time that someone willingly wanted him to spend time with them? The thought of it actually made you feel sad for him, no wonder he was like this.

Loki had been pacing in his room after the scene in the gardens; he could not believe he had done something like that. Even now as you stood before him, ethereal in blue, he could not believe you had asked him to join you to read. He was about to refuse, scowl and say something harsh, when he saw the book you were holding, it was one of his favourites. 

“I don’t mind. Let me just fetch my book.” He said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

You nodded, waiting in the hallway as he went to his room, coming out in a few minutes, book in hand. You smiled at him before he walked up to you, and you walked out side by side. You made your way to the gardens, when he suddenly took lead and said, “Follow me, I know someplace secluded where we can read in peace.”

You raised a curious eyebrow, nonetheless following him as he led you through the beautiful gardens, until you reached a marble pavilion, which had white roses entwining its pillars. It was a beautiful sight, and inside it were two marble benches facing each other.

Loki went inside first and sat down, and you took a seat across him before smiling and saying, “This place is beautiful, thank you.”

“Its my private reading spot, nobody passes by here so I remain undisturbed.” He said, smiling slightly.

“My reading spot was back in Solance, in my room. My windowsill was quite large and comfortable you see, and the view was of the trees and the waterfall. I would spend hours there.” You said in a soft voice, smiling wistfully before shaking your head as if reproaching yourself and saying, “Yet, that is all in the past.” 

You bent your head down, to read when you heard him say, “Do you miss it? Your home?”

You looked up, smiled sadly and said, “Every moment.”

He nodded, before continuing with his book, and you re-read yours. You knew all the lines, every scene and yet you always loved this book. When you were done, you closed the book and put it to the side, looking up to see Loki still engrossed in his. You took this time to look at him, to see him at ease without the pressures of the palace. 

When he was done he looked up and was surprised to see you looking at him so intently. You bowed your head slightly before apologizing, “I’m sorry my lord, you just looked very peaceful.”

“This book you are reading, how did you like it?” he asked, trying to stir the topic away from him, as well as get to know your opinion on his favourite book. 

“Oh this isn’t the first time, its my favourite.” You said, smiling at him as he raised a surprised brow.

“As is mine. Who was your favourite character out of them all?” He inquired, now curious.

“As hard as it is to choose, it definitely was Svarog.” 

“My lady, was he not the villain?” asked Loki, addressing you in something other than his spiteful nickname, which pleased you.

“To some, yes he was. I think his actions were justified.” 

Now Loki did the most unlikely thing, he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. “You continue to surprise me, my lady.” 

You smiled, and soon you were discussing your favourite books, as well as recommending them to each other. He made you laugh, and you made him smile. It was then you noticed the time, it was well past lunch.

“Would you care to join me in scavenging for food in the kitchen?” you asked and he nodded before getting up and picking his book, while you did the same.

To your surprise, he offered you his arm, and you linked yours in his, as you both walked into the palace, and both of you did not fail to notice the whispers of the smiling servants.

Everyone was surprised to see you both in the kitchen, yet they put up seats for you and served you food, doting upon you both as you ate your late lunch and early dinner. When you were done, Loki escorted you to your room, bidding you goodnight and was about to walk off when you asked in a small voice, “May I see you tomorrow my lord?”

“If that is what you wish.” He said, before walking off.

You changed, and that night you both slept with smiles and the wish for morning to arrive early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope i didn't mess up the characters, do tell me what you think. byee


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS, I WAS BUSY BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY. Also, i've had two more ideas come up for stories, and i need your opinion on which one to write first after completing this. The first idea is Steve Rogers/Reader fic in which the reader is an avenger, and basically is in love with Steve who is none the wiser, and Sharon carter and her both try to date Steve. The other idea is a Tom Hiddleston/reader fic, she's an actress whose been his friend for quite a while and when he starts dating Taylor Swift she realises why she's so jealous and its basically how they end up together. Okay now that ive written them down they both seem to suck :/ but still do give me your opinion, the comments and kudos make my day. Enjoy!!

You were having a very good dream; you were out in the plains with Demon, laughing out loud at the exhilaration of racing around at breakneck speed. Just as Demon was about to jump over a fallen log, you heard a voice say, “My lady, time to wake up.” 

Last you remembered your horse couldn’t speak out loud, so you cracked one eye open to see Olivia’s face smiling at you. You yawned, sitting up before smiling slightly, you would get to see Loki again today. All throughout your morning routine the smile stayed on your face, and you wore the lilac gown Olivia laid out for you. It had beautiful silver flowers embellished on the skirt, and this you paired with a floral silver necklace and earrings. This being done you tied the front locks of your hair into an elegant knot at the back of your head, while the rest fell loose. 

Olivia had noticed your demeanor, and asked, “My lady, is the cause of this joy yesterday’s meeting?” 

Smiling and nodding, you were about to agree when you saw it, and your smile froze. There it was, in the trunk that’s lid was carelessly left open. You stood and walked to it and picked it up, tracing the soft fabric and bringing it up to your nose, it still smelled like him. You put down your brothers’ shirt, before feeling all the guilt come pouring back. 

You turned back to Olivia, shirt in hand before saying, “Would you please inform Prince Loki that I will not be joining him today.”

“My lady-”

“Olivia how could I do this to him? How can I smile despite all that is happened? I should not be doing this.” You said, more to yourself than to her, your grip tighter on the shirt.

“My lady, forgive me for my impudence, but do you think your brother would have wanted you to spend the rest of your life mourning? Would he want you to throw away the chance of happiness that you have? My lady, please, Lord Daniel’s death was a great loss, but it doesn’t mean that you have to spend the rest of your life being miserable.” She said, watching your resolve crumble, and she went to hug you, shushing you.

Olivia’s embrace was comforting, and you hugged her for a while before pulling away and saying, “Thank you, for everything.”

She smiled, before excusing herself, and you were left alone. Taking a deep breath, you folded away the shirt and kept it back carefully into the trunk. You headed to your bookshelf, searching for a book you had wanted to lend to Loki, all the while mulling over what Olivia had said. She was right, the last thing Daniel would want is for you to get depressed and become reserved, well more so. 

You had always been rather distanced from everyone, and he would always be the one dragging you off to balls and gatherings, telling you to actually have fun with other people for a while.

You walked out the room, book in hand and you were surprised to see Loki walking along the hallway heading to you. You smiled and inclined your head at him, and he lent you his arm saying, “Shall we?”

Nodding, you took his arm and you both walked to your spot in the gardens, and when you sat down across each other did you start to speak. 

“I hope you had a good nights sleep.” He said in that silken voice of his and you nodded.

“My lord, I brought this book for you, please do read it and tell me what you think of it.” You said, handing him the book.

Loki skimmed through the pages, and nodded his thanks. Realizing you barely knew anything about him you took a deep breath and said, “My lord, I have happened upon the fact that we barely know each other, if you don’t mind, could we tell each other about ourselves.”

He nodded, waiting and you smiled before saying, “Well, I was born in winter, and displayed my magical abilities at a very young age. I was quiet, reserved and would rather spend time in my room than anywhere else. My favourite food is roast chicken, I like the colours blue and black and my best friend happens to be my horse Demon.” 

He chuckled at the last bit before saying, “I know my childhood days were filled with me running after Thor, trying to keep up with him and his friends. After a while, I stopped bothering and spent my time in the library instead. My magic caused others quite a lot of trouble, and I was known for disappearing for hours on end. My colours as you know are green and gold, although I don’t mind the occasional black, and as for a best friend, I don’t have one.”

You took in all that he said, and asked, “How do you practice your magic? I saw your aura, it’s powerful and obviously you must need to let it all out some time.”

“Well, whenever I feel I cannot hold back anymore, I ride out to an open area and just, as you said, let it all out. How do you control one as powerful as yours?”

“When I was young it was quite difficult, it would burst out because of my emotions, but I learned how to control it with one trick. I could show it to you if you like, although it requires a lot of patience.”

He looked curious and nodded, and you got up, heading out of the pavilion onto the grass, that still had some leftover dew. You touched your finger to a blade of grass, and a dew droplet made its way to your finger, before you took a deep breath, closing your eyes and starting to move it around, with slight blue mist following the droplet wherever it went. This had been an ancient tradition of your people, and had been taught to you by your mother. You twirled, still moving the droplet which was now travelling up your arms, the mist increasing and you moved your body in the familiar movements. The dance was very intense, and it ended when the droplet reached the finger of your other arm. 

Loki was mesmerized, you had moved perfectly, your steps reminding him at times of the flowing river, the stormy ocean, and the most gentle of brooks. It was amazing to watch something like this, and he wanted to learn. 

You turned to look at him, letting the droplet fall back onto the blade of grass, before asking, “Would my lord like to learn?” 

He nodded, and you spent quite some time teaching him the basics, until a servant carrying a large platter of food interrupted your lesson. After eating you continued, and were happy that Loki was a very good student. He was eloquent, funny and everything you thought he was not. As it started to get dark, you both headed inside, your elbow hooked with his and his other hand holding the book you gave tightly. 

When you reached your room, he smiled at you, before taking your hand and placing a feather light kiss on it and saying, “Until tomorrow my lady.”

Had you been the fainting type you would have been on the floor by now, yet luckily you stood your ground, smiling at him before heading into your room and smiling, your fingers unconsciously rubbing the spot where his lips touched your skin, which was still tingling. 

Life in Asgard was not as boring as you made it out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so do tell me which story do you want after this, or whether you absolutely hate both ideas, i lovee you all for making me so happy with the nice comments, adios!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO BLOODY LONG. I AM THE LAZIEST SCUM ON THIS PLANET AND I CANNOT TELL YOU ALL HOW SORRY I AM. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN.

Loki was pacing in his room, a storm of emotions raging through him. He was confused; he could not understand what to do. 

Today had been one of the best days of his life up till now, (y/n) kept surprising him. He had kissed her hand; how could he be so stupid? He had promised himself not to fall for the girl coming, he had to be his worst self and drive her away, yet he had been behaving much like a lovesick adolescent. 

He could not let (y/n) get to him, not like he had let her. His face set into an immediate scowl when he remembered her, the platinum blonde hair and self-satisfied smirk. He shook his head, he would not let himself be tricked again. (Y/n) might be the same as her. He had decided, it was back to being the Loki everyone despised and feared. 

~

Morning could not come soon enough for you; you had been up since the crack of dawn and were already waiting smilingly for Olivia to come in to help you get ready. 

You took meticulous care in getting ready, although you had no feelings for Loki yet, you knew they were bound to develop with the way he was behaving. Your skin still tingled from the touch of his lips, it had been the first time you had felt this way. In Solance, you had been busy enough with lessons, riding and practicing your weapons, and at balls you just mingled with a few acquaintances, never having time to properly notice members of the opposite sex. Now, you were beginning to more than notice Loki. 

Olivia smiled knowingly at your request to wear green, taking out a pastel dress with white accents and off the shoulder sleeves. This you paired with simple silver jewellery, and silk slippers, twisting away a few strands of your hair and letting the rest fall loose. 

You headed to breakfast where you saw no sight of Loki. Perturbed, you sat down at your usual place, greeting everyone before starting to eat. 

Curious about Loki's whereabouts, you ate sparingly, before excusing yourself early and walking out. You wandered the halls, hoping to catch sight of Loki, but to no avail. 

Just as you were about to give up, you saw him, and as soon as you made eye contact he turned sharply and started walking away in another direction. 

"My lord!" You called out to him, yet he increased his pace and rushed ahead. 

You followed him, baffled at his behaviour, calling out to him at intervals, yet he ignored you, increasing his pace. 

Annoyed, you waved your hand so that a wall appeared in front of him and he stopped sharp. You made your way to him with a smile, yet as he turned to face you his expression made your smile disappear. 

His face was one of absolute loathing, and he snarled, "What do you want?" 

Confused, you said, "I thought you'd want to spend time with me-"

You were cut off by his sardonic laughter. "You 'thought'? How hilarious. Im surprised the pretty princess from Solance knows to do much other than preen and look at herself in the mirror." He said scathingly. 

Shocked, you asked, "What's wrong? I thought we were getting along well." 

"You thought wrong. You see, i have no interest in marrying you or getting along with you. Even the sight of you puts me in deep disgust, so i'd rather you avoided me till the wedding. If not, the consequences will be dire." He hissed, and with a flick of his wrist shattered your wall and walked away. 

You stood there shocked, not believing this was the same Loki you had talked to yesterday. In a daze, you walked back to your room, sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the wall. How could he say this to you, especially since you had made an effort, despite Daniel, despite everything. 

Slowly, tears started making their way down your cheeks and before you knew it, you were shaking with sobs. You had been wrong about Loki, he was just as nefarious as everyone said he was. 

Steeling your jaw, you wiped away your tears. You would not cry for him. If he did not want to see you, then you did not want to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for my disappearance, i will try to update as much as possible. Tell me how you think this chapter was, how i can improve it etc. Your comments and kudos make my day, thankyou so much. See you next update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Trying to keep my promise and update often. This chapter explores more of Loki's past and how he behaved like he did. 
> 
> Ps: for Helga, ive imagined her to resemble Tilda Swinton.

Hurt by the way Loki had behaved, you decided to spend the day in your room, not wanting to go outside and face everyone, or even worse, bump into Loki again. 

Meanwhile Loki himself was pacing in his room, his hands tight behind his back as he recalled your hurt face. Letting out a cry of anger, he slammed his fist against his wall. Pulling back his hand, he saw his knuckles were starting to bruise already, while the wall had a small indentation where his fist collided. 

He let out a frustrated growl, conflicted in his feelings. He wanted to get to know you, spend time with you and maybe even spend his life with you. Yet his pride stopped him, as well as the fear of being hurt. 

He had wanted to be king, and marrying you would achieve no such means. He could already imagine the rest of his life, stuck here in Asgard, watching Thor make blunder upon blunder as king. Although his relationship with Thor was better than it had been earlier Loki still thought Thor was better on the battlefield than on the throne. 

As for his fear, although he would not admit it, it was present. All because of her. 

(Flashback) 

He had been attending one of the numerous balls held by kingdoms that were allies of Asgard. He had been forced to attend, and now stood with an expression of distaste as he observed lords drink too much and make utter fools of themselves. 

He felt a pair of eyes on him, and he turned to see a woman standing alone, a smirk playing her features as she blatantly stared at him. Her platinum blonde hair had been pulled away from her face, in a complicated up do. Her face was thin, up to the extent that it looked gaunt and her skin papery. Her eyes were grey, and met his in a steady gaze. 

She had walked up to him and introduced herself, and Loki talked to her the whole night. 

Later he had invited her to visit Asgard, which she did. His days were spent following her around, listening to her every demand and on edge that she get angry at him. She seemed to do that a lot, if Loki did not do exactly as she said. Her tantrums were frequent, causing Loki great distress, yet he did not care, for he thought he loved her. 

That was until she told him he had just been a mere passing of her time, and had soon moved on to another young lord. He had been shattered, and had vowed never to let himself be vulnerable again. 

(Present day) 

"Helga." Her name sounded foreign on his lips, and still left a bad taste. 

He despised her, she had been the reason he had experienced misery, wondering what he did that made her leave him. He had held himself in contempt, cutting off contact with people. Even now, after so long, she was still present as a barrier to his happiness. 

~

Olivia hummed to herself as she made her way to your room, eager to ask how your day had been with Loki. She knocked, waiting patiently outside the door. 

When a few minutes passed and she heard no answer from you, she opened the door and gasped. You sat on the bed, your eyes puffy as you stared listlessly at the wall. Your face had lost the luminosity it had in the morning, your eyes dull without the excited spark. 

"My lady, what happened?" She urged, rushing towards you. 

"He doesn't want to see me." You said, your voice having an edge to it. 

"But my lady, everything was perfect this morning." She said, confused. 

"I suppose it is not in my destiny to be happy." You said, a wistful smile on your face. 

Olivia was about to speak up, yet you were faster. "I wish to be left alone, i will not need food. You are excused." 

You turned away, looking out your window instead. Olivia stood hesitant, before she sighed and walked out the room, not before whispering, "Everything will fall into place in the end." 

The words of your people gave you no comfort, as you sighed and stared outside. Despite Daniel, you had tried to make an effort, be accommodating. You thought you could spend your life with him, yet today had shattered all these ideas. You knew you would inevitably have to marry him, and you could imagine how it would be. You would do your duty to Solance, you owed it to your motherland. As for Loki, you could not be bothered to care anymore. It was back to being cold and civil like you were usually. Even as these thoughts ran through your head, your heart constricted in pain and your eyes filled up again. 

This did confuse you, you knew you did not love him, yet you knew there had been the potential to. That now seemed like an impossible idea, and mulling over this you fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! Your comments and kudos give me life i lovee you all. Do tell me how to improve and how you like the story. 
> 
> Also i have nothing against Tilda Swinton as a person, only for the purpose of this story is her physical appearance being used and the character being portrayed as negative. 
> 
> See you guys soon! Byee!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! Ive tried to keep my promise and here i amm with the update, also im trying to keep the chapters longer so fingers crossed. Also your comments make my day thankyouu!!

Avoiding Loki was easier than you thought, he did not appear for meals and the Asgard castle was enormous, so there was no bumping into him in the hallways. You had assumed that you would spend all the time leading up to the wedding just avoiding Loki, yet Odin had other plans. 

You had been sitting at the dinner table when he arrived with all his usual pomp and sat down at the head of the table. After greeting him you continued with your meal, until he said, "My dear, I've heard quite a few stories about your hunting prowess. Are they true?" 

"My lord i suppose i am an adequate hunter, surely not as skilled as everyone says." You said, not knowing why Odin was bringing this up.

"How about a hunt to find out? I say tomorrow morning we all set forth to the great woods with hunting party." Said Odin, clearly set on the idea. 

Thor nodded enthusiastically and you lowered your head, Odin had made his decision. 

~

The next morning you awoke early, and had been preparing for the hunt with Olivia's help. The hunting party was to set off after breakfast, and you wondered whether Loki would be there. Shaking away such thoughts you closed your trunk, everything was packed. 

You put on a riding dress in dark navy, along with your riding boots and tied away your hair. You were excited, this was your first time leaving the castle since you had arrived, and you would get to ride Demon. 

Your trunk would be taken away to be put with all the other supplies including food and the tents, and you had made Olivia accompany you. 

Heading down to breakfast, you saw Loki was still not there, and you assumed he would not be joining you all. Lady Frigga was to stay behind and keep the kingdom running. 

Thor seemed to be glowing with excitement, sending you a toothy smile before continuing to devour his breakfast. You ate sparingly, you had lost your appetite since the Loki incident. 

After breakfast you were told to meet the rest of the party outside the main gate in half an hour. 

You made your way to the stables, after asking a servant where they were. As soon as the staff saw you they offered to lead a horse to you yet you searched for Demon in the vast stables. Not seeing him, you whistled sharply and waited, before hearing the thundering of hooves as he ran towards you. 

"Hows my boy? Are they treating you well? I missed you so much." You said, hugging his neck as happiness crept int your tone, you had not seen him since you arrived, and he felt like home. 

After saddling him up you mounted him, relishing the feeling of holding his reins again, before guiding him to the main gate. 

Olivia would be travelling in the carts designated for servants, yet you would make sure she shared your tent with you. For now, you made Demon head to where you could see Odin mounted proudly on his white steed, next to Thor. Someone else was next to them, and as Demon moved closer you saw that familiar expression that could turn milk sour. Loki. 

He sat astride a black stallion, that had a white star on its forehead. He was not as impressive looking as Demon, yet still quite a vision. 

Smiling at Odin and Thor, you made Demon stand next to Thor's horse. Lady Frigga stood to bid you all farewell and you waved at her, before Odin ordered his horse into a trot, the rest of the party following. 

You were at the front, behind Odin and in line with Thor and Loki, and lords behind you, closer to the king and then further according to their rank. 

Throughout the way Loki could not help but scowling, your melodious laughter reaching his ears. Thor was keeping you well entertained, and you had not even glanced at his way, keeping up the conversation with Thor. 

Your surroundings started to get greener as you moved farther away from main city, and you took in the sight, smiling wistfully as it reminded you of the plains of Solance. 

As estimated, the party arrived at the hunting ground at around midday, and the servants started to set up camp in a large clearing, surrounded by mountains, and you were sure you could hear a river flowing nearby. 

The tents were up in no time, and everyone was to have an hour of rest before the hunt began. 

You sat down on a pillow in your tent, as Olivia organised things until you insisted she sit down. You talked to her, and she smiled when she agreed with your observation of how your surroundings resembled Solance. 

Changing into a loose white cotton shirt and leggings, you put on a black leather vest and black boots. You tied your hair into a side braid, and started to organise your weapons. A dagger you placed in your boot, before taking your bow and quiver, that you had charmed so the arrows would be never ending. 

Ready, you told Olivia to wait in the tent until you returned before you headed out to join the hunting party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyouu for reading, do tell me how you like it and how i can improve, your comments and kudos are much loved and appreciated. See you lovelies next update!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Updates here, sorry it took a while, my exams are taking place. Thankyou so much for the comments and kudos, it keeps me going!

Heading outside, you crossed the clearing to where the lords were gathered, you could make out the large silhouette of Thor. He turned to you and smiled, gesturing you to come and join him. He had been quite entertaining throughout your ride and you smiled back, and walked towards him. 

"Ah my lady you look stunning in hunting garb as well as the finest of dresses. Truly, there is no parallel in your looks." He said, giving you a beaming smile. 

"You flatter me my lord." You replied, all the while thinking how completely opposite the two brothers were. Odin appeared from his tent, and headed to his horse, a signal for everyone else to be seated on their mounts. 

You got comfortable in the saddle, stroking Demon absentmindedly as your eyes unknowingly searched for Loki. You caught sight of him at the back of the hunting party, his face expressionless as his eyes coldly observed his surroundings. He met your gaze and you turned away, not wanting him to see you actually missed his company. 

Odin started to steer his horse towards the open fields, away from the clearing and forests. The hinting party followed as did you, guiding Demon and making sure to restrain him; he was used to leading a herd not following. He tossed his mane in indignation, yet obeyed your order and kept his pace in a light canter. 

You could hear drums beating, it was most probably the gamekeepers driving out game to the clearing so that the hunt could begin. For a moment there was silence, and you took in the wind against your face, stirring the grass and relished the silence before it happened; all of a sudden the sound of birds was heard as fowl started to fly out of the forest towards the clearing, startled by the noise the drums were making. 

The use of drums to steer prey to the hunters was an Asgardian way of hunting, in Solance usually hunting did not take place, but if it were to happen, the hunter would solely venture out and use their skill and wits to capture prey. 

You aimed, keeping your back straight as you released the arrow, watching it fly towards the air and saw the foul fall to the ground, before servants hurriedly started to pick up the birds that were felled by other lords' arrows and crossbow bolts. 

Demon was still in a canter, yet something caught your eye, and you tugged his reins, making him turn back. 

 

~ 

'What was she up to now?', Loki thought as he saw you turn Demon back towards the forest, removing yourself from the hunting party. 

"Come Svalar." He said, guiding his horse so that he followed yours, but stayed far enough so that you could not notice Loki's presence. 

You rode past the campsite and he followed as you led Demon to the river before pulling him to a stop. Loki made Svalar skid to a stop at a distance and he mimicked your movements as you got off the saddle. 

Not wanting to be seen, Loki muttered something before smirking, he was invisible now, and he walked up to you, his brows furrowed as he saw you quietly remove an arrow from your quiver. 

Only when he was a few paces from you did he move his head in the direction of your gaze and his eyes widened, there stood an enormous black buck, its pelt shiny as sunlight filtered through the leaves and touched it. He was impressive to gaze at, and Loki looked into his large brown eyes. He turned back to you, seeing you were already aiming for it; if you did manage to kill it Odin would be forever impressed by you. 

He saw you pull back your arm, ready to release the arrow as the buck blinked at you, and you hesitated, before shaking your head slightly and removing the arrow from the bow, placing it back in your quiver. You flicked your wrist, motioning for the buck to run deeper into the forest and away from the plains, and he registered this sign, turning back and sprinting off. 

Loki looked at you with renewed awe, you had a small smile on your face as you made your way back to Demon. You turned back, and seemed to look at Loki directly in the eye before you winked at him, mounting Demon and making him canter off towards the plains. 

Loki watched your retreating figure with wide eyes, he had thought his invisibility spell had been strong, but if you were able to see through it then you were quite powerful, maybe even more than Loki. 

He shook his head, trying to remember he had to despise you, before he mounted Svalar and followed you back. 

By the time he rejoined the hunting party he saw that you had shot down three more fowl, as well as managed to take down a hare. 

It was late evening now, the lords tired from the activities of the day, and everyone made their way back to the campsite. 

Servants got busy making fires and starting to cook whatever had been hunted, and he saw you make your way to your tent. 

~ 

Olivia, as you had guessed was waiting for you in the tent, smiling at you and placing down a small book she had been reading. 

She asked you questions about the hunt as she handed you a bowl of water, which you splashed on your face before telling her the details. 

Odin already wanted to go back to Asgard, not that you minded that much, and you all were to head out in the morning. 

For dinner a large wooden table had been set up in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by roaring fires. You could smell the meat being cooked, and almost everyone was seated already. You took your place next to Thor, coincidentally ending up across Loki. 

Instead of a scowl, his face was impassive, almost contemplative as he looked at you. You were confused, either Loki had an exceptionally short memory and did not remember him yelling at you and telling you to avoid him, or he suffered from serious mood swings. 

The food was cooked to perfection, you ate some quail and just as wine was brought to the table, you thought it best to leave; you did not want to be around the lords when they were drunk. 

Excusing yourself, smiling at Odin when he praised your hunting abilities, you made your way to the woods, not in the mood to go back to your tent just yet. You could see the moon, looking especially luminous against the dark sky, with only a cloud or two in sight. It reminded you of Solance, where you would spend many a night stargazing. A sudden sense of sadness pervaded, you missed your home desperately. 

You could hear the river, and had decided that you would take a dip and relax, which would be a much needed respite after a long day. You headed to your tent, informing Olivia of your plans and telling her to get you a large towel. You waited while she got you what you needed, including a large robe you would wear after your dip. Allowing Olivia the night off, you placed your nightclothes onto the makeshift bed in the tent, before grabbing your towel and robe and heading out. 

By now all the lords, tipsy and tired after hunting had gone off to bed so you were sure you would not be disturbed. You walked out, not a sound was heard except the light snoring of men. Taking this as confirmation that everyone was asleep, you made your way towards the river. 

Stopping at the riverbank, you cautiously looked around, feeling someones eyes on you. Seeing nobody, you dismissed the thought before removing your clothes and jumping in immediately. 

The water was deliciously cold, feeling good against your skin. You swam around, enjoying this moment of relaxation. You washed away the tiredness of the day, dipping your head in the water and relishing the cool feeling. You resurfaced, grabbing your towel and wrapping it around yourself, drying your body and you put on your robe before making your way back to the tent, refreshed. 

~

Loki was in heaven right now. 

He had seen you get up early from dinner, and had gone to his tent, deciding that he would seek you out and commend you on your decision to let the buck live. He waited, and after a while saw you exit your tent and he followed you at a distance, and by the time he reached the river he saw your clothes at the bank, and you nowhere in sight. He heard splashing all of a sudden, and took cover behind a tree, hastily placing an invisibility spell on himself as he observed you. 

He could see your shoulders, your hair wet as you swam in the water, he was positioned in such a way that only your back was visible, he got glimpses of your face as you moved. This was enough to set him off, you looked like a goddess and he was undoubtedly attracted to you, despite not wanting to be. He felt all blood go south, groaning slightly at the inopportune reaction of his. 

As he glanced down, you emerged from the water, and by the time he looked up, you had your robe tied against you and you walked away to your tent. 

He waited, making sure you were gone before rushing to his tent, where he slept fitfully, dreaming about your smooth skin and imagining himself joining you in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Do tell me how you think of it, your comments and kudos are always appreciated. See you lovelies next update!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took so long to update, i have been awfully busy these days. I hopefully will update more often, and i hope you all enjoy the chapter. Your comments and kudos are much appreciated.

You had slept well enough; feeling better after your dip, the cool water comforting against your aching muscles. You were woken up by Olivia, who informed you that the camp was about to move. 

Washing your face with a bowl of cold water that Olivia brought, you selected a rather fancy riding dress, seeing as you were heading back to Asgard. It was a pale shade of green, almost mint, with patterned white flowers. Your hair was pinned away from your face, falling down your back as you carefully brushed through it. 

Finally ready, all your things packed and escorted away you exited the tent, and servants started to bring it down and fold it up. You headed to where the horses were, standing beside Demon and stroking his neck, conjuring up an apple for him which he ate immediately, whinnying happily. 

You had missed him and vowed to visit him as much as possible; he reminded you of home. 

The thought of home brought back another sliver of a memory, one you had kept suppressed and even now you shook it away, burying it away to the very back of your mind. It was not something you enjoyed remembering, despite the fact that you could never forget it even if you tried. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts by Thor bellowing you a greeting. You smiled back, although there was forcefulness behind your smile; your memories certainly did know how to haunt you. 

Demon, sensing something was wrong, moved closer to you, nuzzling your shoulder as you distractedly started to pet him. You mounted him, feeling comfortable atop Demon, knowing he would protect you from any external danger, but the real question was, could he protect you from yourself? 

You again shook yourself from these thoughts when you saw Odin approach. He mounted his horse, and the party started to head back to Asgard. This time, you stayed rather quiet, letting Thor do all the talking as your mind wandered. 

~ 

Something was not right with you, Loki could sense it. You seemed distracted all morning, not engaging in conversation with Thor, and as the party headed closer to Asgard, you seemed to get more rigid. 

Loki thought he had been caught, as he saw you glance back at him, yet he froze when he caught your gaze. Your eyes, they seemed as if they held all the pain in the world and he was shocked. This expression he had not seen even on slaves, those who has suffered what he had thought were the biggest of injustices. It scared him to think what happened to you for you to have such a look; yet as soon as it came it was gone, replaced my an expression of false joy as you tried to act entertained while Thor spoke. 

Loki was more than intrigued, and his intentions of speaking to you were stronger than ever. Was he the cause of your pain? Or was it something else altogether? His inquisitive nature made him want to ride upto you at this moment and ask what was wrong but he restrained himself, deciding it would be better to figure things out at Asgard. 

~ 

The party reached Asgard around evening; moving at a slower pace than usual. Loki anxiously counted the minutes passing so he could get to talk to you, although the image of Helga kept crossing his mind, making him reconsider. 

For once he hated his intelligence and sharp mind, he kept thinking up scenarios on how you would not talk to him and would leave him like Helga did. He wished for the first time that he was more impulsive like Thor, and did not over analyse things. 

Upon arriving, everyone was greeted by Frigga, who informed them that after a few hours of rest, everyone should be ready for dinner in the great hall. Try as he might to talk to you, you walked off hurriedly to your room, much to Loki's disappointment. 

Heading to his own quarters, he made up his mind; he would talk to you after dinner. He was still deciding on what to say to you as he entered his room, but froze on the spot when he saw a loose paper sticking out of his trunk. Despite already knowing what it was, he walked towards it, picking up the paper worn from repeatedly reading. The words on it were memorised, he had read and reread it so many times he lost count. She had not even bothered to meet him and tell him she was moving on, just sent him this through a servant. 

All intentions of speaking to you were now dissipating quickly, Helga had left him, she had hurt him, you could too. He could not go through it again, the feeling of being rejected, feeling like he was the worst creature to ever live. His pride had been shattered, Helga was half the reason he was the way he was. 

Throwing away the paper, he decided a bath would be best to control his raging emotions. It was decided. Loki would not talk to you. 

~ 

In another part of the palace, you were enjoying your own bath, wanting to be properly cleansed, and lay in the water, playing with the rose petals that floated at the surface. 

Getting out when the water turned cold, you dried yourself and your hair immediately, not wanting to get late for the dinner. You chose a light pastel pink dress, with full sleeves and darker roses embroidered on it. You wore a silver circlet on your head, remembering Frigga asking you to wear something of the sort to remind everyone of your royal status. 

Putting on your satin slippers and leaving your hair loose you walked towards the great hall, missing the days you talked to Loki. Without him around, your days in the palace seemed endlessly long and tedious. You willed yourself not to think of him, fixing your features in a fake smile as you entered the great hall, heading towards your usual seat. You could feel Loki's eyes on you, but when you looked up to him he turned away obstinately. Instead you turned to Thor and conversed with him, smiling graciously when he and Odin praised your hunting skills. 

You ate sparingly, feeling much like a trapped insect under the deep scrutiny of Loki, wanting to do nothing more than head to your room and avoid his penetrating stare. 

~ 

You looked beautiful, and he could not help but stare. The pink in the dress brought out the pink in your cheeks, and he could not help but reflect the stark contrast between you and Helga. Her features were harsher, more severe, and as far as he recalled he had never seen any colour in her pallid face. 

You were the most beautiful woman in the nine realms, he knew that, but the fact that you were unaware of this made you seem all the more pleasing to his eye. He was conflicted, there was the deep desire to speak to you and yet there was the fear of being hurt. Loki was at war with himself, and he knew he would either end up endearing you or pushing you away completely before the wedding. Despite all his fears, he hoped it would be the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading, once again i apologise for updating after such a long time. Do tell how you likeed the chapter, your comments and kudos make my day. Byee lovelies see you next update!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for not updating, i got appendicitis and was on antibiotics for a while that made me dizzy and weak. Im better now, and hopefully will update frequently. I made this chapter a bit longer as an apology and included a bit of fluff between you and Loki. Enjoy!

You could call off the wedding. It was a difficult option, and no doubt would lead to Solance and Asgard becoming enemies; but it was not impossible. 

You could cite some reason or the other, maybe resort to threatening your parents that they would become childless if they did not comply. You would not have to marry the man who would not even deign to talk to you; and you could manipulate the laws of Solance to marry someone you wanted and still be able to be queen. 

All of this would be tremendous effort, and at what cost? Despite the short time living there you had come to know what Odin was like. He took his pride very seriously, and a move like you were considering would most definitely lead to war against Solance. You would not put your home in danger for your own selfish reasons. Solance was the place you had grown up with Daniel, you were not going to let your foolish desires corrupt your homeland. 

You prided yourself on being stoic, now was the time to be so. You would make this marriage work, even if you never said a word to Loki throughout it. If not for your parents, then for Solance and the memory of Daniel. 

With this new ambition, you fell asleep, already prepared for the days to come. 

~ 

After your usual morning routine, you decided to go visit the stables and maybe go for a ride beyond the palace. The skirts of your dress rustled as you walked down the halls, headed to breakfast. 

You took your seat, greeting everyone at the table, and as soon as you sat down, as if by clockwork, in walked Loki. 

~ 

He saw you sit down, and he took his seat across you, taking in your appearance today. Your hair was completely open, just a silver circlet shaped into flowers visible in your hair. Your dress was pale blue, its sleeves off the shoulders, exposing your skin. 

Although you would still look like a vision dressed in rags, Loki thought you looked most ravishing in shades of blue, green and black. 

He perked his ears when you mentioned you might just ride out of the palace into the town and further. Despite himself, he sat up a bit straighter hoping his mother would send him to accompany you. 

Frigga immediately did turn to face him, commanding him to go with you, and telling him to have you back before evening. 

You were not exactly thrilled at the prospect of Loki accompanying you, seeing as he was bent on ignoring you; yet you said nothing, grateful that Frigga did not refuse completely. 

The prospect of being around Demon lifted your spirits, and Loki noticed you ate a bit more normally, not just the minimal amount you had been consuming for a while. 

After finishing your breakfast, you excused yourself, stating that you would be in the stables. 

Loki watched your retreating figure before he turned to see his mother smiling at him. This was not good. Frigga smiling that way meant she was up to something, and Loki was not eager to find out what. "Loki dear, do hurry. You wouldn't want to keep Azwa waiting." 

Knowing his mothers words meant that he should leave immediately, he wiped his mouth with his napkin before getting up, still a bit confused by Frigga's smile. He headed outside to the main entrance of the palace, sending orders that Svalar be sent to him ready. 

He waited, pacing the entrance steps, wondering how the day alone with you would go. He saw Svalar all saddled being led by a young stablehand, and saw you astride Demon a bit further back. 

He mounted Svalar, waiting for you to reach his side. Just as you two were about to set off, a maid from rushed out, carrying a large wicker basket covered from the top. 

"My lord! Wait! Queen Frigga instructed me to give you this before you left." She panted, out of breath from her apparent running to catch you both before you headed out. 

Loki hesitantly took the basket from her, and you saw from the corner of your eye as he read a small note attached to the top of it before he growled angrily, crushing the note in his hands and setting it on flames. 

When the paper was completely burnt, he turned back to you, and you shook your reins, making Demon ease into a steady trot. Loki made Svalar follow suit, the basket carefully placed behind his back. 

~ 

Loki felt your eyes on him as he read what was written on the note. It made him furious, Frigga could not stop meddling. She had written down instructions for him, telling him to stop and have a picnic with you. It seemed as much as he wanted to ignore you, the more Frigga wanted you two to interact. 

He burnt the note, and made Svalar follow Demon out the gate. Knowing some sort of conversation was imperative to find out what you wanted to see, he cleared his throat, causing you to turn and look at him, your (e/c) meeting his. 

His heart constricted, your eyes were bewitching, and he could not help but dive into the (e/c) pools. Only when he noticed your cheeks starting to colour slightly did he snap out of his reverie. He could see the confusion on your face, as he opened his mouth to speak. "Princess, what do you want to see? The city? Or the flower fields? The village? The western wood?" 

You were quite surprised he was speaking to you, and you thought of your destination before saying, "The flower fields please." 

He nodded, having Svalar take lead as you headed to the flower fields. After a while, gorgeous fragrances started mingling in the air and you inhaled deeply. You were on a dirt road, away from the city, and there were fields on both sides. 

Svalar came to a halt and Loki dismounted leading him on by his reins, and you followed suit; walking behind Loki as he headed into the field. 

The fragrance kept getting stronger and soon you were surrounded by flowers. There were roses of all colours, carnations, tulips, lilies. Almost all varieties of flowers were growing in that one field, and this awed you. 

You turned to Loki questioningly, and he understanding spoke, "The fields are under enchantment by Frigga, she used to come here often." 

"Its beautiful." You said in a hushed whisper, gazing at the flowers. 

Loki saw how bright your eyes shined, your lips curled up in a smile as you took in your surroundings. The familiar pain in his heart reappeared; this time he did not fight it. 

Taking the basket, he let the horses roam, knowing they would not wander off. Opening the top he first spread out the large cloth in the middle of the field, knowing you watched with a curious expression. Next you sat down, placing the basket beside him and gesturing for you to sit down next to him. 

It was official. Loki was by far the most confusing man you ever met. One minute he would be telling you to stay away from him and the next he would be inviting you to sit beside him and have a picnic. 

Despite your mind sending warnings, you knew your heart wanted to be near Loki, so you smiled and sat down next to him. He rummaged in the basket, bringing out strawberries and other kinds of fruit, different types of pastries, loaves of bread and pieces of cheese. He took out two glasses and a bottle of wine, pouring both of you some. 

You took a sip before deciding to cut yourself a slice of bread, which you started to eat with cheese. Loki seemed content with eating raspberries, and you could see why he enjoyed them. They were tart but sweet, like him. 

You ate in silence, and you saw Loki pick up a cream pastry before taking a large bite. 

You started laughing when you saw his face, his nose and mouth were covered with cream. 

~ 

You were laughing at him. This was not how he had imagined the picnic to go. 

You had sat with him, and although you both ate in silence, it felt a bit like when you both would read together. He thought it had been going well, considering you both had not talked to each other for so long. 

Now you were laughing at him. His features turned into his signature scowl, before he snapped, "What?" 

You stopped laughing, composing yourself when you saw Loki scowling. "You have cream on your face." You said in utter seriousness before dissolving into another fit of giggles. 

"Oh." He said, his eyes widening as he frantically started to wipe his face with a handkerchief. 

His reaction made you smile, and you saw that despite his attempts, he happened to miss a spot. 

Without thinking, you leaned closer to him, taking the handkerchief out of his hands and saying in a low voice, "Let me." 

You started to trace the cloth over his lips, cleaning away the cream and all the while feeling his lips under your fingertips and you unconsciously leaned even closer. 

Only when he blinked did you notice your closeness. You pulled away immediately, the handkerchief dropping from your hands as you pushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear; feeling embarrassed at your actions. 

You both sat in silence until he cleared his throat, starting to put things back into the basket. You sat frozen, getting up when he did and watched him fold the cloth and place it inside the basket. 

He whistled for Svalar, and he came trotting. You called out for Demon, and he was at your side in moments. You mounted him shaking, you felt a warm feeling in your lower abdomen, and you   
knew you were blushing. 

~ 

Loki was uncomfortable on the trip back, your closeness and tracing your fingers over his lips had made all blood rush south. It was an intimate moment and he had seen you blush immediately. 

You both said nothing to each other as the familiar sight of the palace started to appear, yet you both knew something had changed between you two this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for sticking around and reading, i am sorry for not updating. Your comments and kudos are always appreciated, they make my day. See you lovelies next update!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the prolonged pause, I was on a trip around Europe. Now that i am back, ill keep updating often. I know i havent been updating as much as i should, and i am sorry. Thankyou for sticking around, i cannot believe my story got above 200 kudos. Thankyou all and enjoy the chapter!

Frigga had asked you about your picnic and you had given short, misplaced answers. You still could not get the image of Loki out of your mind and it was bothering you since. 

The next morning at breakfast you did not see Loki, and you thought it was for the better; out of sight out of mind. 

Frigga cleared her throat and you turned towards her, and she sent a smile your way before starting to speak. "My dear, I think it is time that you resume going to Asta for your wedding plans. Its only a few weeks away now, and everything must be prepared. Do be at the balcony around midday dear." 

You nodded as she added, "I will be busy today so it will be just you and Loki, and mind you I would prefer if most of the planning is completed by today." 

Loki. And you. Together. Planning your wedding. You could not stop cringing internally, yet you plastered a smile on your face and nodded at Frigga. 

You excused yourself; your appetite lost. Heading to your room, you started pacing. This was ridiculous; after yesterday you did not know how you stood with Loki. Did you dislike him because of the way he treated you, or were you attracted to him deeply. At this point your thoughts were muddled. 

"I need a drink." You said to yourself before heading straight towards the wine cellars. Odin was quite fond of his drink, and you knew you would be able to find what you were looking for. 

You were more than satisfied with what you found; the cellar was absolutely enormous with bottles upon bottles of liquor. Different types from different realms, and you headed towards the familiar rosé. After pouring yourself a glass you sat down at the table in the middle of the room. 

In one sip you finished your drink, and realised this would be of no help. "I need something stronger," you muttered before starting to rummage through the shelves. 

You saw a locked cabinet, and with a wave of your hand opened it, to see large gleaming bottles perched proudly on the shelves. This must be Odin's secret stash, you thought as you took out a bottle. 

"Wolf fire." You read out loud before shrugging, opening the cork and starting to chug the bottle down. 

The taste burned your throat, yet as you were done you squinted and looked around. You seemed fine and you groaned, and were about to take another bottle when you realised you were going to be late to the wedding planning. 

You headed out the cellar, still feeling fine as you made your way through the halls. In a few minutes, you saw your surroundings were glowing slightly, and seemed to be shifting as if there was an earthquake. 

Still you made your way to the balcony, and as soon as you reached you saw a vase of flowers, which you made a beeline for. You started smelling them and smiling, giggling hysterically at intervals. 

All of a sudden, in walked Loki, only to see you giggling as if the flowers were telling you jokes. He raised a wary brow as he made his way towards you. 

You noticed his presence, giving him a toothy smile and saying, "Hello fiancé." 

He smelt the alcohol on your breath and did not say a word, stepping back when you stood up and attempted to curtsey. When you started to dip forward he leaned in and caught you, annoyance clear on his features. 

"What have you been drinking." He said through gritted teeth, trying to get you to stand up on your own two feet yet failing miserably. 

"I haven't been drinking." You said matter of factly before pausing and saying, "There's just three of you right now." 

He groaned, and tried to get you to one of the multiple couches in the room as you hiccuped. 

"Why." He muttered under his breath, and you heard him. 

"You drive me insane thats why!" You shouted, and he winced, you were quite close to his ear. 

As he sat you down you continued, "One minute we are bonding and conversing, the next minute you insult me and the minute after that you stare at me and after that take me on a picnic. You spend all day with me and the next you ignore me. I am tired of this." 

You keep hiccupping repeatedly during your rant, pointing a finger at him and saying scathingly, "You think you're so suave, with that gorgeous smirk and that pretty face. Sometimes i feel like slapping that smirk right off your face." 

His eyes widened before you giggled and continued with a smile, "But, you're so pretty. I can't hit you." 

Now you burst into a fit of giggles as Loki stared at you eyes wide, unsure of what to do. He cautiously sat down next to you and tried to coax you into telling him what you drank exactly. 

"Useless stuff it was, barely had any effect on me. Fiery wolf something." You hiccuped, leaning towards the flower vase as his eyes widened and he muttered, "Why me." 

You proceeded to remove all the flowers from the vase, and one by one hand them to Loki, singing, "Pretty flower pretty Loki." 

Seeing as he was running out of space to hold them, you started plucking them from their stems and arranging them in his hair to his absolute mortification. 

Just as he was about to go off on you, you turned to him and smiled, and he paused, mouth left open. You looked so innocent and happy, your eyes shining with mirth as you gazed at him happily. He felt a familiar pang in his heart as he looked at you, and he was quite in awe of what he saw. 

The moment lasted only for a few seconds, before the final stages of the alcohol hit you and you fell onto Loki, asleep. 

He shook himself out of his mood, and saw you asleep on his lap, your mouth slightly open as you breathed. His features shifted into a small smile, and he sighed, before trying to get up and leave, only for you to wrap your arms around his waist and bury your face into his stomach. 

Coughing awkwardly, and knowing he would be here for a while, he rolled his eyes before leaning back against the couch and conjuring himself a book. As for Asta, with a snap of his fingers the wedding planner suddenly felt extremely drowsy, and asked to be excused of her duties for the day. 

With one last smile to your sleeping form, he picked up his book and started to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou guys for reading, your comments and kudos are much loved and appreciated. See you lovelies next update!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for disappearing. My two year long relationship ended, and i was too miserable to write, but your comments made me want to write again. 
> 
> This one's for FelQueen and WrathfulGoddess.

You awoke some time later, in your chambers and your back in serious pain as if you had been asleep in an uncomfortable position. You sat up frowning; there was an immense pain in your head and your mouth felt dry. 

After conjuring yourself a glass of water and took time to adjust to your surroundings. Squinting at the light coming in from your window, you assumed it was evening. What had happened? You skipped lunch and were feeling quite hungry, which was odd since you had a rather small appetite. 

You stood up, feeling just a bit woozy before deciding to head to the kitchens and get yourself something to eat. You reached the kitchen and soon the attendants were fawning over you, getting you a chair before asking you what you wanted. 

Upon your request, they presented you a wide variety of cheese and bread, and some lemon juice to make you feel more awake and fresh. After you ate your fill, you smiled, thanking them and grabbed a green apple while exiting. 

You were walking aimlessly down the halls munching on your apple when you saw Loki coming down the hallway, along with Thor. Loki smirked at you, and you were sure you were hallucinating. You shook your head to clear your mind before looking at the duo again. Yes. He still had that trademark smirk plastered on his beautiful face. You were now more than surprised and just a little scared-what was wrong with Loki. 

Thor waved when he saw you, coming up to you and starting to talk animatedly. You tried to match Thor's enthusiasm, and out of the corner of your eye you saw Loki scowling and looking almost...jealous? Could that be possible? 

You were now beyond confused and Thor noticed that you were looking at Loki, and ever oblivious, smiled and said he would leave you two 'lovebirds' alone. Ironic. You both were more like angry harpies, yet you stayed silent and let Thor maintain his delusions. 

As soon as he disappeared down the hallway you turned to Loki. If looks could kill, you'd be dead and cold on the floor. You raised a curious eyebrow at him, before he grabbed your arm and dragged you along with him. His grip was firm, but not painful, yet you still made a sound of indignation. 

Freeing yourself you turned to glare at him. What was his problem? He was the one who ignored you, and said all those things. And now he was getting angry that you talked to Thor. What was wrong with him. You were half tempted to throw a fireball at him when he hissed, "What was that. You can talk to Thor but not me." 

You laughed incredulously before saying, "Do you even hear what you're saying. You were the one who ignored me and told me it was better that we didn't talk-" 

You wanted to say more yet you were cut off by him saying angrily, "Well what about earlier?" 

Now you were confused. "What about earlier?" You asked in a confused tone and you saw Loki pause, and then realisation dawned on his features. 

He was smirking again now. You were about to go off on him when his hand touched your forehead and you immediately saw a vision of what happened-you drinking, saying all those things and falling asleep on him. 

When he removed his hand you saw his smirk had gotten bigger, and you were absolutely mortified at your behaviour. You had called him pretty. At that moment you wished Thor would strike you with lightning, or the floor would swallow you up. 

You kept looking at the floor, not wanting to see his smirking face. "So, you think I'm pretty?" You heard him say in a cocky tone, and you could hear the smirk in his voice as he stepped closer to you. 

You squeaked uncharacteristically, and grabbed your skirt before running down the hall, and you swore you could hear Loki chuckling. 

You rushed down, ignoring Olivia who called out to you. You reached your room and slammed the door, and finally looked at your reflection in the mirror. You were redder than the tomatoes that the palace gardeners in Solance would grow. 

~

You had been called for dinner, and you were pacing in your room, mentally preparing yourself to see Loki again. You were absolutely embarrassed by what had happened and especially how you reacted-squeaking and running away was not exactly a part of your otherwise composed and stoic demeanour. 

You took a deep breath and made your way down to dinner smiling at Frigga and taking your seat, blatantly avoiding eye contact with the smirking god. 

You had started to eat when Frigga said, "I assume you both have planned everything out with Asta. I expect to see everything by tomorrow morning." 

Hearing this you started coughing, choking on your food. Immediately you drank down your entire glass of wine and took a deep breath, finally making desperate eye contact with Loki, who looked almost as panicky as you did. Unexpectedly enough, out of the two, Frigga was the one who was more scary when she was angry, only because it happened so rarely. 

You ate dinner quickly, and rose from the table to see Loki rise with you and as you walked out you could feel him following you. He called out to you and you scowled at him, hoping that if you kept a cold attitude your behaviour from earlier would be temporarily forgotten. 

"Meet me in the kitchens at exactly midnight." 

"I do not want to meet you anywhere after how you behaved." You huffed, crossing your arms. 

"Woman you are testing my patience. We need to plan the wedding unless you want to face an angry Frigga." He said, his voice sounding frustrated. 

You were about to give a scathing reply, yet you realised he was right. You nodded reluctantly before heading back to your room. 

~

It was almost midnight. You had tried everything to pass the time, including making your furniture float around the room. 

You had changed into a long black nightgown, and put a black silk robe on top. Wearing satin slippers, you headed out of your room. You had informed Olivia where you would be just incase. 

Walking down the empty hallways you as a precaution turned yourself invisible. You could imagine how difficult it would be to explain to anyone where you were going at this time. You entered the kitchen, and seeing that Loki was not there yet, headed towards the pantry. Grabbing a lemon, you started searching for a knife until you finally found one. As you turned yourself visible you head Loki ask teasingly, "You won't kill me with that right?" 

"Stay tuned." You glared at him as you cut the lemon in half and started to suck at it, smiling at the tart taste. Loki blinked once, raised and eyebrow and then shrugged before saying, "Follow me." 

Still sucking on your lemon you followed him through the hallways until you reached a winding flight of stairs. You hesitated before following Loki up. After a while he stopped in front of a wooden door which he opened. 

You followed him and suddenly were bathed in starlight. You realised that you were on the roof of the palace, and looked around in wonder, you could see the city laid down below, and the sky looked like a vast blanket inlaid with millions of diamonds. You turned back to him with awe in your eyes, forgetting your anger for a moment. 

He conjured up two seats, along with parchment and a quill. You sat down, a bit stiff as you remembered his behaviour. He sighed when he saw this before saying, "I realise you are angry at me, but for now please cooperate." 

His tone was sincere so you nodded. He started to ask you questions about the wedding, the decorations, flowers, food etc and you kept saying what you liked and what you did not. 

Towards the end you saw that quite a lot of parchment was filled up and he stated that this was substantial enough for Frigga. 

As you got up to leave Loki said tauntingly, "You are quite amusing when you're inebriated."

You scowled, and turned to him annoyed before going off. "You are so infuriating. I cannot believe you. The only reason i drank so much was to face you. Just looking at you angers me Loki. We were starting to become friends and you pushed me away." 

You stalked off angrily, not wanting to hear what he had to say. As you left he mentally reprimanded himself-he just had to speak and make things worse. He regretted what he had said to you, and wanted to make amends but he was making it worse. He picked up the papers headed back to his chambers disappointed. 

You reached your room fuming, shutting the door and starting to mutter angrily when your mouth opened in shock and disbelief and your eyes widened when you realised what had happened. You could not believe how you had not noticed, even though it was quite subtle. It was so surprising of him, considering how he wanted things to go his way, and now you could not help but feel just a bit guilty and have a surge of affection for him despite your anger. 

Loki had let you decide everything for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading, the lovely comments and the kudos. Untill the next chapter lovelies! 
> 
> Ps. I love sucking lemons so i added that in this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back from the dead guys, I hate myself for not updating and I'm sorry, its because of who I am as a person and my tendencies to not do anything productive. This chapter is a bit shorter than others, but I had to write something and get myself out of my writers block. I apologise if the quality is lower to what you all expected.

You took deep breaths in a futile attempt to try and ease your mind but you were confused. What was Loki trying to do? One minute he played hot, the next he was colder than the ice in the northern mountains. Could you even marry someone like this? Your eyes scanned your room before you found what you were looking for. Rushing to one of your many trunks, you dropped to the floor, opened the ornately carved wooden lid and started to rummage through the contents. 

Taking out parchment as well as a pot of ink and our favourite quill you headed to the desk and sat down. Taking a deep breath you started to write down what you disliked about Loki. Him yelling at you and ignoring you came to mind, all the times he had been cold. You took another piece of parchment you now started to write down what you liked about Loki. Him comforting you in the gardens, reading with you, the picnic. When the page was filled you put your quill down and started to read through both. What you liked about him certainly outweighed what you found annoying, and the writing had helped put your thoughts in order. You folded both pieces of parchment and placed them in your trunk. Taking a page, you wrote down your apology and thanks. Sealing it with your official stamp as a member of the royal house of Solance, two intricate crescent moons, you signed your name. Blowing on the note, you made it float and it slipped from underneath your door to its destination-Loki’s room. 

The wedding was to take place in a few months, you had expected it to be less but a royal wedding had to be done at an enormous scale-Odin wouldn’t have anything less. Despite the time, Frigga had rightly wanted everything done by now, sending out invitations to the realms, preparing to host countless guests-it would be no little feat. A talk with Loki would be imperative; you had to fix whatever was wrong. Repeated fights and falling outs, especially after marriage, would be detrimental to Solance. Disregarding Solance, even you were tired of this constant ambivalence. Your parents would be coming, not soon but they would come. And when they did, you wanted everything to be perfect. You knew that your potential relationship with Loki could be something people wrote in songs, or in laments. Either way, your parents had to see you were happy and that he was too. After Daniel, you knew they could not take on another huge emotional burden. 

You glanced up, looking out your window and looked at the moon. Your eyes widened, the Celestial festival was coming up. How could you have forgotten! It was the most important festival that took place on the winter solstice and everyone in Solance would travel to the southern mystic pools. It would be the night to pray, perform rituals and the night in which magic would get stronger. Another important part was the moon trance. Everyone of age would find their significant other; the moon would shine on everyone and send out beams between two people, signaling that they belonged together. Up till now, you had never been joined to someone and for a while had started to believe maybe nobody was made for you. You did participate in other rituals, some granted a good harvest, others prosperity. You were an integral part of the festival, and you had to attend. You’d have to talk to the royal family, and maybe even invite them. The latter you would ask your parents first, the festival had always been a secluded event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to add links and stuff at the end to help you guys visualise stuff more like the outfits and also what Solance looks like. Its a bit like a mixture of Lothlorien and Gondor in the Lotr universe, plus I found some amazing artwork from Deviantart that is somewhat like how I pictured Solance to be. Do tell if you all would like links at the end of chapters or you'd rather just imagine it yourselves. Your comments and kudos are always appreciated, see you lovelies next update! 
> 
> stamp- https://img0.etsystatic.com/213/1/7735613/il_340x270.1333505984_jsh8.jpg  
> Images for Solance (the buildings of course being marble and a lighter colour)- https://pre00.deviantart.net/c739/th/pre/f/2014/187/0/2/magic_city_of_vane_by_alayna-d7pcmcq.jpg  
> https://img00.deviantart.net/557b/i/2014/210/e/3/chapter_4__hodorin_the_last_magical_city_by_skyrisdesign-d7suvw0.jpg


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babiess!! My exams are over, so is my mini writers block. I turned to writing after the multiple holes left in my heart and in my activities (lookin at you Infinity War and Empire) and hereees the chapter. I am so thankful for the comments and the kudos, literally cannot believe we have crossed 300. I could ramble on but I've made y'all wait for the chapter long enough.  
> Enjoy!

The Celestial festival had been the most important gathering for Solance since it existed. For generations the Royal family would organize the event, making sure the people would safely make passage through the Valley of Starlight to the Southern pools. It was almost like a pilgrimage for the people-the rituals and spells, and of course the moon trance. All these factors came into play that made it the most significant event of the year; some would say Solance depended on it for a peaceful and prosperous rule. Despite Solance’s close friendship with Asgard, as far as you could remember, nobody from the royal family had once been invited to attend. Well, until now that is.

Your parents’ reply had been almost immediate, they thought it would be a lovely idea to invite the family for the festival, perhaps they intended it would be a last bonding trip before the wedding. 

Just as you had finished reading the letter, smiling at your father’s familiar writing you saw a piece of paper slip up from underneath your door and float towards you. Seeing it was a note, you opened it and read through its contents quickly. Loki suggested you both meet at your old reading spot after breakfast to discuss things. This was the perfect chance for you to talk things over with him, and while thinking of what to say to him, you fell asleep.

~

Olivia woke you up, drawing your bath and helping you choose an outfit. You choose an off shoulder dusty pink gown, the fabric flowing loosely to your ankles. Pinning the front stands of your hair away from your face, you smiled at Olivia and headed to breakfast. You entered, greeting everyone at the table. Taking your usual place, you saw the seat across you was empty. Just as you were about to ask where he was, in he sauntered, trademark smirk on his face. You would not lie to yourself, seeing that smirk made you feel things. You sent him a smile as he took his seat, he sent you a small nod and you could have sworn you saw his lips turn up in a brief smile. 

“I am so glad everything seems to have been planned out by the both of you. I read through the arrangements, and it sounds beautiful. Oh, this will be the most beautiful wedding in all the nine realms.” Said Frigga with a beaming smile, and you could not help but smile at her excitement. 

Finishing your breakfast, you excused yourself and got up from your seat. Making your way to the gardens, you enjoyed the feeling of the sun against your skin and headed in the direction of the pavilion. You were surprised to see Loki standing there waiting, despite the fact that you had left the dining hall earlier. 

Seeing your raised eyebrow he offered an explanation, “I used a shortcut.”

Seeing your amused smirk, he walked closer to you, until you almost touched noses. You were tall, but he was taller still and he leaned down. Your eyes widened, was he going to kiss you. His hand was making its way to your face, you could feel your breath mingle with his and you closed your eyes, waiting for the impact. 

Opening your eyes after feeling the lack of lips on yours, you saw he had actually been reaching behind you to one of the pillars, plucking out a pale pink rose. Stepping back slightly, he placed the rose behind your ear. 

Leaning near again, his lips near your ear he whispered, “The dress suits you. The colour brings out the rose in your cheeks.” 

You usually did not have any rose in your cheeks; the colour was there because you were blushing due to his close proximity; although this was something you felt like he knew already. The look in his eyes confirmed your suspicion and you composed yourself, thanking him.

He headed to the marble bench, gesturing for you to sit next to him, which you did. 

“I feel like we should discuss our future, although I enjoy the occasional banter, I’d rather have a fairly peaceful marriage.” Said Loki and you took this opportunity to speak.

“I feel the exact same way, in fact I was going to ask you to talk about this soon. I enjoy spending time with you when we aren’t arguing, you’re witty, funny and good company. As much as you try to hide it, you have a good heart Loki. Even if we never fall in love, I would prefer to spend my life with you.” 

He heard you speak, features shifting as he heard you compliment him. He saw you were waiting for him to do something to signal that he understood you, so he nodded. Seeing him nod, you continued, “I have never been in love, and a part of me feels like I never will be. I’ve met countless men, and all of them of impeccable character, the perfect suitors, the perfect potential husbands. Yet I have never been able to feel anything for them except maybe a friendship. There has always been a sort of wall, a barrier I cannot seem to cross and be able to fall in love with anyone. I suppose maybe I was not made for someone, but then I have a deep feeling that somehow I am connected to something, that I have felt love for someone since as long as I can remember.” 

Realising that you were rambling, you paused and looked to Loki, hoping that he would not judge you. Seeing you look at him expectantly, he started, “I understand your feelings. I haven’t exactly been good with love, any form of it to be honest. I find it somewhat fanciful, the idea that you would do astonishing feats and sacrifice your own life for someone else. It makes the whole idea of self preservation rather irrelevant does it not?” he chuckled wryly before continuing, “There was a time I did believe in love, of course till I found out it does not exist. I will not mind being married to you knowing that you cannot love, or perhaps can, and do love another. In return I expect you to accept the fact that I do not love, I do not believe in it anymore, and that I will not be able to offer you love.”

Hearing his words did sting a bit, which you could not understand why, since you were the first one to put it out there that you perhaps may never love anyone, let alone him. At least you both had shared this with each other, this would make any further step easier, since you both knew not to expect love from the other. 

“Our marriage will be based on mutual respect and friendship, and I do promise to try and be a good partner.” He said, the sincerity in his voice surprising you and making you smile. 

Hesitating slightly before reaching to hold his hand you smiled, “I promise to try and be a good partner, and a good friend.” 

Loki looked down at your delicate hand, cold as ice, and gently covering his. For a moment you felt he would pull it away, yet he squeezed it back in assurance. There was more you wanted to say, to ask him what made him lose belief in love yet you stayed silent. There would be time enough to ask such questions later, now you wanted to enjoy his cold hand against yours as you sat on the bench, admiring the roses and finding comfort in the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyouu so much for reading and sticking around! Your comments and kudos give me lifee.
> 
> Links:  
> Pavilion= https://data.whicdn.com/images/308708836/large.jpg  
> Dress= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5d/2a/48/5d2a4851f874f9e8514392154392f0ea.jpg  
> Southern Pools (ps there are multiple links so the pools kinda look like a combination of all the images-when i describe them in better detail in later chapters it'll hopefully all fall into place)= https://data.whicdn.com/images/297422729/superthumb.jpg?t=1505731979  
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/308218664/superthumb.jpg?t=1519982282  
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/298592564/large.jpg  
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/233444147/large.jpg  
> https://data.whicdn.com/images/198876827/superthumb.jpg?t=1442147750


End file.
